Captive
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: You spend your life waiting to be bought, because in the Slave Trade that's really all your life is about, working. You pray your new owner is nicer than the last. But when Amaya, a teenager who's spent her life in a cage, is purchased by Hidan of the Akatsuki, she's pretty sure she'd rather the Devil had bought her instead, as she's thrust into this new world of pain, & even love.
1. Can't Keep My Mouth Shut

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 8/23/12**

**TITLE: Captive**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Hentai: AmayaXHidan (OCXHidan)**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Incomplete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Abuse, violence, rape, graphic sex between man and woman. **

_~Hatred is simply an emotion born out of the desire to be accepted by someone else~_

* * *

I snarled when the alarm went off, rising slowly from the ground. I felt like I was rising from my grave, and honestly, I'd preferred to be dead.

"Too damn early."

I heard the girl in the cage next to mine mutter. I silently agreed, leaning heavily on the bars of the door as I readjusted my clothes and forced my short red hair into a tamer look. I shot a glare to the warden when he came by; banging the large metal pole he carried around on the bars of the people that hadn't woken up yet's cages. Some may be dead. Most of us didn't care, but I hadn't been able to get rid of my heart like the others had. I silently sent a prayer for each body I saw carried out.

"Hey sexy."

I narrowed my eyes as I turned to stare at the guard; he looked around forty and had a mouth full of bad teeth. He shamelessly eyed me up and down. The shorts I wore came up to my upper thigh, showing off my legs. None of us had really "covering" clothes unless somewhere along the way you'd been able to pick up a jacket. He reached through the bars, I backed away to be against the back wall. It was set up like a dog pound; three solid walls and a barred door. The ground was stone tile, filthy, and freezing at night.

"Don't be like that, we could have some alone time in my office."

I snarled at him, ears flattening against my skull.

"Fuck off, Ryoku! I'm not gonna spread my legs for some sleazy old pervert!"

He bared his teeth, brown lumps showing in a disgusting manner. He spit at the ground.

"I'd probably get a disease from stickin' it in some worn out whore like you."

I scoffed, crossing my arms as I blew my hair from my eyes and watched him walk off, trying to get another pretty young thing into bed. The warden made his way past my cage. I liked the warden better than the guards, only because he didn't toy around with you, and he didn't try to fuck you. You did something wrong, you got the whip, that was it. None of the pointless talking or insults.

"Number 666 needs water."

He called to the guard. I rolled my eyes; he couldn't call us by name? I stayed in the corner as another guard filled the bowl, glaring at him when he stepped towards me. He frowned, backing out and locking my door. I knelt, cupping my hands and drinking slowly from the bowl. We were what they called "Crown Pets" meaning we were the more expensive; we weren't the common slaves that the poor would use simply for a day of farm work, or the ones that walked the streets at night. We were sold to royalty, to the rich and famous.

I didn't know why I was here, when I was younger I was counted as a "Common Pet." Maybe it had something to do with my family, but I wasn't sure, I knew nothing about them aside from the fact that someone once said I looked like my mother. I was very little at the time. I remember no life before this prison. I was sixteen now, young and fresh, they say. I was bought mostly for labor; I was a Wolf, meaning I was strong. I was used to being a maid or worker, and in fact I welcomed it. Most girls here were sold as sex toys.

The closest I'd ever come to anything even remotely sexual was being an exotic dancer a couple of times. Actually, no, that's a stripper in your terms, isn't it? I never actually took off all my clothes, but it was the absolute bare minimum without showing off my forbidden fruit. Damn predators. I flinched when the warden opened my door; he would only come in if someone purchased me.

"Showers, section 16, now."

He barked to us, I hadn't noticed he'd opened the other's doors too. I was paranoid; it happens when you're a slave. I was jostled violently down the corridors by other women; I was small so it was easy to get lost in the crowd. Or beaten to death by them. Showers were a less than pleasant ordeal, you had to be quick, steady on your feet, and resilient to extremely hot or cold temperatures. I cringed as ice cold water made contact with my skin, gritting my teeth as I scrubbed vigorously. I was glad my hair was only to my chin, it didn't get matted like the other's long hair did. I scratched at a wandering hand, growling a warning to the women near me. I jerked a bottle of bathing liquid* from a shelf in the tiled wall, shivering slightly. It felt like I was being bathed in snow.

The water abruptly shut off and instead of milling around like the other women; I bolted back to my cage, the quick run drying me off decently so I could redress-

"The hell is this?!"

I whispered to myself. In my old clothes place, was a clean outfit, I'd say new. It was still shorts that barely covered anything, the shirt was a tank top, and the underwear was probably classified as lingerie…

"New lookers today, sweet pea."

I shot a look at the _one_ guard I didn't hate. He was nice, and a huge plus, he was gay, so he didn't try to attack any of us. I redressed quickly, fiddling with my hair while I waited for some jackass to pass my cage.

"Who are they?"

I called to the guard as he milled around our section.

"Akatsuki."

He replied, but his usually cheerful tone was sober. I slipped on the damp floor in my surprise, pleased to hear other cries of shock, so I didn't look like a total idiot.

_Akatsuki? Coming here? They're the biggest criminal gang in Japan, what the hell do they need from us?_

I blinked quickly when a male voice- _loud_ male voice, spoke.

"Why do _I_ have to come to this shithole?"

"Because it pays well if you bring in a capture."

"Fucking better to sacrifice the slut."

He muttered. I narrowed my eyes, leaning forward to see two men. One was very tall, probably close to seven feet. His skin was darkly tanned, from what I could see, since most of it was covered by thick clothing. He even had a mask. He was talking to the warden, holding an older, blonde woman by her arm. They were selling.

_Bastard._

I thought. His companion was shorter, six feet, maybe couple inches taller than that. He was albino, with very pale skin and silver hair. He was wearing the trade mark black and red Akatsuki cloak, but his was open slightly. He turned around to walk down the cages, I was caught off guard by his piercing eyes. They were a mix of purple and pink, a beautiful color, actually.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

I blinked, realizing I'd been staring at the man. I glared at his demanding tone.

"A fucking dumbass."

I snarled in retaliation. I was horrible with that, I had a temper and could never keep my mouth shut, and I had scars to prove it too. He raised his eyebrows, I guess he hadn't expected me to answer him, or at least not in such a brazen way.

"You little bitch who the fuck do you think you are?!"

I scoffed.

"I know who I am, snow white! Now why don't you take your loudmouth ass back to your boyfriend?"

I smirked when his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Fucker, you're a whore in this shithouse and you think you can go around with that fuckin' mouth of yours?"

"You think you can go around talking to people like they're shit, you arrogant bitch?"

He came closer to my cage. He had a good few inches on me, and he was built muscular. Not that I was intimidated.

"Bitch, you should watch your damn mouth."

"What are you going to do about it?"

I stepped back when a sinister and less than sane smirk crossed his face. He turned to the warden.

"Hey asshole, give me the redhead."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Dear God, Jesus, Jashin, Zeus, whatever deity there is- I've started another story. When I should be online doing my school work. But nope. **

***- Similar to the three-in-one shampoo, conditioner, and body wash we would use,**

**Heh, can you tell who my favorite character is? XD**

**Also, I feel the need to say, this story WILL be dark. Well, darker than what you normally see from me. I know I have problems writing angst so I can't say how bad it will get, but the plot that's stuck in my head has pretty unfriendly things.**


	2. This Can't Be Real

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN****: 9/3/12**

**TITLE: Captive**

* * *

I flinched in horror when the warden unlocked my cell, allowing the silver haired man to step inside. I backed up against the far wall in an unsuccessful attempt to get away from him, nervously noting the cruel smirk he wore. He reached out and took my arm in his cold hand, yanking me forward and nearly slamming me into his chest. I cringed at the bruising grip he held me in, deeply regretting what I'd said.

"Let go!"

I snarled, hoping I'd at least get him to loosen up. No such luck; because he _tightened _his hold, until I was sure he would have broken my arm.

"How much you want for this bitch?"

He asked the warden, who stood next to us with an almost amused look leaking through his normally stoic expression. I guess you could say I was one of the "trouble makers," and he was probably pleased to see someone having even the minutest amount of control over me.

"Sixteen hundred. "

He said monotonously. We were sold by age, the older you were, the higher the price. It was strange considering you would think a Slave Trader would deal out prices by beauty or something. I didn't make the rules, but I can complain about them.

"Hidan, get over here. We're here to sell, not to waste money on some girl you'll kill in less than a week."

A deep voice uttered. I jumped, glancing to the side as the man from earlier -who appeared even taller when you stood next to him- stepped up to us. The man, Hidan, scoffed, yanking me around again like I was a ragdoll as he turned to look at his companion.

"Fuck you, I'll use my own damn money, you miser."

He said haughtily, I got the gist he was one of those arrogant and audacious assholes, you could see it in his eyes; he thought everyone was beneath him. I caught sight of a necklace hanging around his neck, but he turned around so quickly I couldn't get a good look. I winced, hissing as my already sore arm started to turn purple from lack of blood.

"I'm not a doll you can just throw around, you dick!"

He narrowed his fuchsia eyes, reaching into his cloak. I blinked when he pulled out a wad of bills, tossing them to the warden carelessly. I mulled over how he had so much money right on hand to spend so hastily, but it hit me like a train-

_A fucking Akatsuki member just purchased you! Criminal organizations are fucking rich, you idiot!_

My breath caught in my throat; from what the other man said, I'd probably be dead by this time tomorrow! I hadn't even had a life to _lose_ yet! I glared at the warden as he counted the bills, nodding at the albino man once he was sure he'd gotten the correct amount. My blood turned icy when he walked, in that ungodly soldier-like way of his, to his desk; pulling out my papers. Papers, as in like what people get when they buy a dog to tell them the age, gender, breed, and personality traits. I was stock, I was an object. And now, I was someone else's problem.

"These are yours, to read over what we know about her. Sign here to finalize your purchase."

I pulled on my arm, but it didn't faze him. He signed the paper, and therefore, signed my fate off to the grim reaper. He took my papers from the warden and put them in his cloak.

"She's one of the more difficult ones, I suggest you take this. If you decide to release her chakra flow I warn you, she has a rather dangerous trick."

He handed Hidan the accursed chakra-binding rope used to lead the "less docile" pets away. It harvested all of the chakra of the person it restrained. He smirked viciously, looping it around my throat and tugging on it to tighten it. I wheezed, breathing taking on a quicker pace. I despised anything around my neck, or even having my neck exposed. I felt it was a danger, and frankly it frightened me. He jerked me towards him as he began to walk down the hall, moss covered bricks lining my peripheral vision.

"Waste of money. I hope you realize this girl is _your_ responsibility, and I suggest if you want to keep her around you don't let her hinder your work."

That man made me nervous. Not just his size, though that was a part of it, it was more that he seemed to not care about anything, he had an air about him that made him seem like he thought nothing was important, like I was a simple object to throw away if my usefulness diminished.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu. Worry about your own shit."

Hidan muttered. I choked when he pulled me down the stairs, tripping and falling onto my knees. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and left us standing where we were while Hidan sighed impatiently.

"Get up, bitch!"

"It isn't my fault I tripped if you keep _dragging_ me everywhere, you fucking prick!"

I retorted, voice slightly husky from my throat being abused. He sneered, yanking the rope to pull me up to his level, nearly taking me off the ground. I gasped for air, bringing my arms up to grab his wrist and try to lessen his grip.

"I'll teach you some fucking humility."

He hissed, inches from my face. I pulled back as far as I could, pursing my lips into a thin line. He snickered, letting me drop back to the ground. I momentarily panicked, thinking he was going to take off after his partner and drag me carelessly behind him.

"You try anything stupid, I'll rip your damn throat out."

I had little doubt in that promise. I shuddered as my body tingled, realizing he'd allowed a minor flow of chakra to flow through the leash_,_ enough to where I could keep up with him when he took off through the trees.

When he had pulled me close to him for that one minute, I'd gotten a look at his necklace. It was an upside down triangle within a circle.

It was a Jashinist's pendant.

You learn a few things when your life is little more than being sent across the entire planet as merchandise. I'd met only one other Jashinist, and from what I remembered their lives revolved around little more than their God, and the total destruction of anything around them, including other people.

_Well, fuck._

* * *

I doubt it took more than an hour before we abruptly stopped and I had to immediately throw my breaks on to avoid crashing into him or going past him and choking myself. He snickered as I wavered dangerously on the branch, causing me to shoot him an enraged glare. Did my pain _amuse_ him?!

"Come here, bitch."

He pulled me tight against him, to my displeasure, covering my eyes with his hand so I couldn't see anything. I struggled slightly in annoyance, listening as something loudly crashed. I flinched when I was violently shoved forward, blinking open my eyes to meet nothing but darkness. Had he teleported us somewhere?

"Walk." He growled next to my ear, nudging me forwards. I huffed as I picked up my pace, ears flitting around to try to listen to everything. I could see in the dark better than a human, but not as well as a true wolf could. I vaguely tried to ignore the growing sense of fear being born within me, shivering at the slight chill. I abruptly stopped when we came to a stone door. What kind of mafia-secret base shit was this, anyway?

Hidan placed his hand on the door and it slid open with a reluctant creak. He sighed as he stepped in, his grip on the rope was less harsh, but it still wasn't comfortable. Though how would a rope around your neck ever be comfortable? Unless you were into that S&M stuff, I doubt you'd like it.

"Who's she, hm?"

I turned when a male voice spoke, meeting two, sapphire colored eyes, his long golden hair was tied up in a half-ponytail. He was lounging on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at me with a raised brow, I'd say his expression read boredom.

"Some slut who smarted off at the fucking whorehouse Kakuzu does business at."

"My _name_ is Amaya."

I said, a harsh glare aimed at Hidan. The blonde snickered, standing up and coming towards me.

"Watch it, hm. He isn't the guy you'll wanna piss off, kid."

I vaguely wondered if that was a speech habit or if he was drunk. He didn't smell like alcohol.

"Danna can create a chakra-collar so you don't need to use that rope everywhere she goes. She some sort of hybrid, hm?"

He muttered, lightly touching one of my ears. It twitched, irritating me when he smirked.

"I would fucking guess so."

Hidan said sardonically, yanking me away and heading for a hall.

"Tell that puppet bastard I want that collar, blondie!"

He called over his shoulder as he opened one of the doors, the next door being nearly all the way down the hall. He pushed me into the dank and uninviting room. I shivered, it was pure gray stone. I winced when I hit the unforgiving ground.

"Fucking sleep on the floor, I'll be back in a second."

He sounded bored. Bored. As in, despite the fact he bought me and treated me like I was a simple toy, he had the gall to be bored. I curled up with my back against his bed, my tail wrapped around my legs in an effort to keep myself warm. In all my sixteen years, no one had ever purchased me as a personal pet, I could always expect to return to the horrid cell. I'd been loaned out, I'd been labored, and I had jobs, big deal. This was the first time I was sold to someone as a permanent slave. I didn't even know what to think about it. I knew a lot of the time some pets got returned, even if it was years later, whether something went wrong or their owner had arranged for them to be sent back when they passed away so slaves didn't "pollute" the streets.

Any other time I was sold out, I'd gotten little if any care, that goes as far as food, water, even shelter. The situation looked bleak, I was with a Jashinist that was a member of the most legendary and deadly organization in Japan, and his personality suggested nothing short of an arrogant, sadistic, bastard.

Now, they tell children life isn't fair. But it isn't supposed to be downright hellish either.


	3. But as the days went on,

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/4/12**

**TITLE: Captive**

* * *

"_SLAM!"_

I jolted off the floor in a panic, bringing my right arm up as a form of defense. Hidan stood over me with a look of twisted amusement.

"Like you could fucking stop me if I wanted to do something!"

He taunted, gripping my wrist and yanking me off the ground, what was with this guy and yanking me around everywhere? I cringed when he tore the rope from my throat, tossing the discarded leash to the ground. I tried to thrash from his grasp, but he twisted my arm painfully close to snapping it. I gasped loudly, momentarily stopping any movement. He took the chance and snapped a metal collar around my neck, the cold object sending goose bumps across my flesh.

He let me go when the collar was secured, and I sank to the floor with my hands shooting to my neck, trying to rip the damned, degrading, uncomfortable band from my throat. I glared at the now laughing Jashinist, launching myself at him with the full intent of clawing his eyes out in my rage. How dare he even try to treat me like I was some common house pet! I refused to just _let_ him do whatever the hell he pleased with me, I was a person too…

He managed to catch me, but my momentum sent us to the ground. He was on his back with me on his chest, he had both my arms in his hands, eyes narrowed with anger and cruelty visible in their depths.

"You're a stupid little bitch."

He hissed, pushing himself forward; to my pain and annoyance, slamming me into the floor on my back with him resting above me, arms pinned to the side beside my head, which cracked against the hard ground. It felt like someone had hit me over the head with a baseball bat.

"Damn you!"

I snarled, gritting my teeth. He rolled his eyes, letting my arms ago and fisting my hair, wrenching me off the ground completely. I cried out in pain, hands shooting up to hold onto his arm to try to lessen the pain. You've probably had your hair playfully tugged on by friends or a sibling, but listen here, when someone's jerking you around by it, you feel like your scalp is on fire.

"Let go!"

I screamed, trying to kick him, to no avail. He shoved me into the wall, still holding my short hair in his hand. I cringe, wheezing for air from the harsh impact, it felt like I'd been crushed, and an ache already started to spread across my back. I felt my eyes burn with tears, but stubbornly refused to let him see any sign of weakness from me. If he wanted a war, he'd get one.

"You don't know how to shut your mouth, and I swear you'll fucking regret it."

He growled, face inches from mine. I forced my fury into my expression, putting on a brave front, an extremely fake one. He pulled his arm back and punched me in the stomach so hard I couldn't breathe, my vision blacked for a second. I gasped desperately for air when he released me, backing away as I crashed to the ground onto my knees, putting a hand out to catch myself while the other clutched my abdomen. It felt like he'd punched a hole _through_ me. Regrettably, I felt a tear slide down my cheek and fall to the ground, I shut my eyes tight, praying he hadn't seen. Masters preyed on weakness

"Aw, did I hurt you, princess?"

_Damn him!_

His voice was sickly sweet and taunting, he gripped my chin and jerked my face up to look at him, his eyes alight with excitement. From what? What kind of sick freak enjoys hurting kids? I couldn't even comprehend that thought at the moment, I was busy trying to endure the pain spreading through my body.

"You're fucking pathetic."

He spat, snatching his hand away as though touching me had burned him. He backed away with a sinister grin on his face. Thankfully, he took the large scythe he used as a weapon and exited the room, leaving me to wallow in misery like the poor dog I was.

I snorted at my own thoughts, collapsing onto the ground in a huff, still gasping softly for air as I waited for my insides to stop churning. I blinked slowly at the diminishing light, shuddering as I brought my legs closer to my body.

_He could have given me a blanket, the inhospitable bastard._

I scoffed at my own sarcasm, rubbing my eyes to rid them of the burning that came along with trying not to cry. I'd do well not to let this sort of wretched weak side of me show again. I had a high pain tolerance, I just hadn't been sold out in a while, and I needed to build up some more endurance.

I absentmindedly pulled at the collar, loathing the way it clutched at my neck.

"_Knock Knock."_

I jumped when someone knocked at the door, the sound being ominous in the echo of the stone walls. The blonde man from earlier stepped in, looking around before his gaze landed on me, where I was sitting on my folded legs in a half upright position. He raised a brow, walking over and holding out a hand.

"I told you to watch your mouth, hm!"

He said, voice managing to sound half condescending and half sympathetic. I cautiously took his hand and let him pull me up, thankful for his-

"What the hell?!"

I whisper-yelled in surprise, pulling my hand back, it was wet… I glared at his hand as he held it up, eyes widening when he turned his palm out.

He had mouths on his palms.

"It's a Kekkei Genkai."

He pridefully told me, flipping his long hair behind him.

"I use it for my art, hm."

"…Art?"

I questioned almost nervously. He smirked at me, a much friendlier one than Hidan's.

"Art is a bang. I'll show you later, I doubt he plans to let you out anytime soon. My name is Deidara, in case he didn't tell you."

I twisted my mouth to the side, knowing what he said was probably true and that I'd be stuck in this prison of a room for a while; the throbbing in my head, back, and abdomen suddenly intensified. Deidara sighed, reaching out and brushing some of my hair behind my ear, startling me.

"Look, Amaya, I'm sorry you're stuck here, especially under your circumstances. I wish I could help, but I couldn't even help myself. Even if you beat all odds and escape, they'll hunt you down and kill you, even if you aren't a true member."

He said softly, turning and leaving again. I slid to the ground in hopelessness, crossing my legs. This is how it's going to be my entire life, isn't it?

Trapped.

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**My beta is on a short break right now so I'm editing this myself, sorry if it seems choppy. I'm trying so, so hard not to rush my work anymore. Please review, I care about this story and want to know if you like it and if you'll give me some helpful (not putting it down or explaining why you **_**don't**_** like it, I don't care.) criticism. **

**Yes, I gave Amaya a friend, because as we all know, I suck at complete angst, and wanted her to have someone in her times of darkness since no one else cares and Hidan is abusing her. So I chose Deidara, since they both have in common the fact that they were brought to the Akatsuki against their will.**


	4. I was proven wrong

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/8/12**

**TITLE: Captive**

* * *

****I swear I've never been in such total darkness. Even at that god awful prison, there was always a light left on, to make sure the guards could check up on everyone. As I sat here in this godforsaken room, freezing and terrified, the dark started to play tricks on my mind. I thought I would see shadows move or flashes whiz past my face.

Which is why, when Hidan decided to grace me with his presence, I was a fraction grateful.

"Fucking can't see anything."

He grumbled, flipping on some light switch beside the door that I hadn't even noticed, it was camouflaged as a stone. I cringed when the light burned my sensitive eyes, blinking rapidly to get used to it. I tensed considerably when he turned his sharp gaze to me, his eyes narrowing.

"What?"

I asked in exasperation. I hated when someone stared at me; I always thought they were insulting me in some way.

"Don't flatter yourself, you mutt."

He scoffed. You're one to talk, you supercilious asshole.

I snorted, turning my head sideways on my knees. I blushed when my stomach growled, having not been fed in almost two days; I felt an unbearable, heavy emptiness in my gut. I bit my lip when he snickered, walking towards me.

"Aw, are you hungry, princess?"

His voice was bitter, I glared up at the vicious smirk he wore with hatred, pressing my arms against my torso to muffle my growling stomach. He cackled at me, turning to walk into the bathroom on the side of the room. I trembled, not because I was scared, though. I was hungry, cold, and exhausted. And hurt. A dark bruise had spread across my back, my stomach ached from hunger and his punch _and_ I had a splitting headache. Lovely, maybe I should try to make myself a masochist?

I watched out of the sides of my eyes as he stepped out of the bathroom, his silver hair damp around his face and drops of water still sliding down his naked torso. He wore low hanging pants, and the Jashinist pendant was still around his neck. I tore my gaze away so he wouldn't catch me; staring was what had gotten me in this mess in the first place. He cursed, just to curse, I guess, and stalked over to turn the light off. I stayed as still as a statue as he maneuvered around to his bed, hearing the sheets rustle as he got in.

"I don't get a blanket?"

I huffed, rubbing my goose bump covered arms.

"Did I fucking give you one?"

"…Whatever."

He "ch'd" at me, falling silent. I listened as his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep. I shivered violently, gritting my teeth against their chattering. I swallowed back the tears I wanted to shed, blinking quickly before forcing my eyes to stay shut. I wanted to sleep, because my dreams were the only safe haven. But no matter which way I turned, what side I laid on, I couldn't shut my mind up.

**-A- **

I was jerked from sleep by an extremely loud sound outside of the room. Don't you hate it when you're forced awake from a dream? I'm fine if it's just a pure slumber, or even if I simply wake up on my own, but when something yanks me from a dream, I feel horrible, like I'm still trapped in the dream.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, glancing at Hidan as he shoved the blankets away from him, walked to the door, and threw it open. I bit my lip when I heard him and another male voice screaming-

_Deidara's._

"Your fucking explosions wake me up one more damn time I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?! Sacrifice me? Ha! To that imaginary god of yours, right, hm?"

"Fuck you, Deidara-_chan! _And your shitty art!"

"At least I can string an intelligent sentence together!"

I jumped when something crashed into the wall, standing in a defensive position on reflex.

"Missed me, dumbass!"

Deidara sang in a cocky voice, I heard Hidan growl, barging back into the room with fury in his eyes.

"I'm fucking leaving, you stay out of trouble, bitch."

Why was he incapable of saying my name? I glared hatefully as he grabbed his scythe and left me alone. I had learned to appreciate being alone, being alone meant no one was around to hurt you.

"Are you alright, un?"

Startled, I jumped in surprise, earning a raise of a blonde brow from Deidara.

"I-I'm fine, thanks."

He rolled those blue eyes at me, striding forward and looking down at me.

"You're a bad liar, un."

Really? Thought I'd been pretty good…

My stomach growled its protests against being empty again, and I bit my lip as I turned away.

"Have you not eaten today, un?"

"I haven't eaten in three days now…"

His eyes widened in surprise before they hardened icily. Luckily, I managed not to flinch when he reached forward to take my arm.

"Last thing I'll let him do is starve you, un."

He muttered, leading me back through the winding hallways into a medium sized kitchen.

"This place is huge…"

I whispered, sitting down in a seat he pointed at while rummaging in the cabinets. He chuckled, throwing noodles into a pot of boiling water.

"Well it is home to ten- _eleven,_ people, after all."

He replied, pushing the bowl of noodles in front of me. I inhaled it in a minute, sighing in relief as that horrid empty feeling finally left, the blissful fullness rapidly taking effect.

"Thank you, so much."

I breathed, watching him wash the bowl and turn to me with a smile.

"I'm a pyro, I'm not some sadistic, cruel freak like some of the other's here. At least I know it's wrong to starve a kid, hm."

His eyes were cold, moving to lean on the counter in front of me.

"Wh-why are you here if you're so against it?"

He gave a humorless, almost dark chuckle.

"I was forced into it. I was beaten in a battle and brought here by another member."

His eyes suddenly shot over my shoulder, a glare so full of hatred it almost startled me. I cautiously glanced behind me, to look at the receiver of Deidara's unfathomable loathing, meeting the bright crimson eyes of unquestionably one of the most deadly ninja that has ever crossed this earth's paths.

Uchiha Itachi.

He looked at me with disinterest, shooting Deidara the same, almost coldly calculative look.

"Amaya, what the hell happened to your back, hm?"

I shut my eyes, berating my stupidity of turning my back. Come on Amaya, you knew this shirt would pull up.

"I, um…"

I didn't want to lie and I didn't want to tell the truth. Deidara leaned closer to pull my shirt farther up my back, gasping quietly as the intensity of the bruise was revealed. I winced, standing up and away from him.

"What did he do?"

He asked, his voice angry but tone soft, as if he thought being loud would scare me. I felt Itachi's eyes on me, whether he was curious or couldn't care less about it I wasn't sure.

"He just got mad."

Deidara hissed, moving around the counter.

"Asshole."

He muttered, pulling me past Itachi- our eyes met, my arm brushing his as I was led away. I shivered, but his stoic eyes were free from the cruelty I'd expected to see. Deidara brought me into a room, where clay and small sculptures littered the floors and shelves. I knelt to inspect one, smiling at the perfect detail.

"…Your art?"

I asked, turning to meet his cheerful smile.

"Yes, un. Those aren't made with explosive clay, like most of my art. Those are ones I just make out of boredom, hm."

"I'd like to see the explosions, sometime."

I whispered, standing and sitting beside him on the bed.

"Itachi… He, he kidnapped you?"

Deidara sneered, shifting to face me.

"Not exactly. He challenged me and I lost because of his damnable Sharingan."

Sharingan was something I actually knew enough about to not question.

"And you hate him because of it?"

"Yes. I hate this place, I feel like I can't be as free, hm. His Sharingan disrespects me and my art, it disrespects everything."

Itachi had looked like he could care less about either, but I wouldn't question him, I knew nothing about him. I tentatively placed a hand on his arm, smiling softly.

"Did you leave anyone behind when you were forced here?"

He shook his head, sighing through his nose.

"I'd had a boyfriend, but we had broken up days before I was brought into the Akatsuki. I guess I wondered once or twice if he missed me, but otherwise I never had any relationships to worry over, un."

"Hard to believe, you're the nicest person I've ever met. Your boyfriend was lucky."

I smiled at him. He suddenly smirked, shaking a finger at me.

"And you, have _no_ discomfort with me, being gay?"

I blinked in confusion.

"Not at all…Why?"

"Oh you're a rare breed."

He sighed, leaning back and bringing his legs up.

"Were you taken from your family or something?"

"Um…No, I don't remember ever having a life outside of the Slave Trade. I have a few friends there but not a one of them wouldn't betray me for even a piece of food."

He pursed his lips, and I had a sudden question that begged to be answered.

"Why are you being kind towards me… You don't know me, besides the fact I'm a slave to your… Teammate."

He snorted, glancing at me momentarily.

"You're a lot like me. I wasn't exactly a slave, but I lived on the streets and had to do a bunch of nasty shit to stay alive or out of prisons. I know what it's like to go hungry or be abused and it just sickens me that it's happening around me again, hm."

He sat up to face me.

"I'm not saying I was a saint before I came here. I was a terrorist, I was already a missing Nin. I've killed and I've hurt, but we all have senses of morality. No matter how twisted they might be, hm."

Hidan, morals? I've known him three days and I can tell you now I don't think he knows the definition of morality.

"You should go, it's been two hours and he might return soon."

Two hours?! No way it has been that long! I gave him another small smile as I exited his room and made my way back to the kitchen, huffing once I realized I was lost.

"To your right, first door."

A monotonous voice called. I jumped as I turned to face Itachi, who was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of water, looking as though he'd been outside, training. I nodded my thanks as I silently padded down the hall, slipping into the room. I shuddered, realizing this room on its own was freezing, because Deidara's hadn't been so cold!

"Fuckin' move."

I gasped sharply as I was shoved to the side, Hidan moving past me to throw open his dresser.

I'd gotten here, literally, just in time. He turned around to look at me, making me bite my lip. He eyed me up and down, causing me to shift uncomfortably, wearily watching his eyes glimmer in sadism.

"Sixteen, hm?"

He questioned lowly. I looked at him through the corners of my eyes.

"Yeah, know what the number after that is?"

"Bitch, with your mouth, you'll be lucky to make it there."

He hissed, reaching out to grip my hair and pull me to him, instead of trying to hold his arm I tried to keep a distance between us and placed my hands on his muscled chest, wincing when I felt the raw power ripple through him.

I don't think I've seen half of what he could do…


	5. I thought I'd been through everything

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/9/12**

**TITLE: Captive**

* * *

I winced when he forced me to the ground onto my knees, making a loud cracking sound as bone met solid stone. I wanted to glare up at him but his grip refused to let me move my head in any direction.

"Why don't you fucking apologize and maybe I'll let you live through tonight, bitch."

I snarled, trying to tear away from the vile man, only succeeding in worsening my headache. I silently prayed to whatever god was listening that I would receive mercy.

I cried out when he let me go, the pain in my head dulling to an ache, but my reprieve was short lived. He backhanded me so hard I crashed to the floor onto my side, biting my tongue in the process. I spat the blood that leaked from the wound onto the ground, looking up at him as he stepped closer. I knew my eyes conveyed my fear, because I couldn't hide their color.

His sneer showed how much he enjoyed this, how much pleasure he took in harming me.

_This takes sadism to a new level._

I thought frantically, giving away a short scream when he kicked me in the ribs. I gasped violently, trying to fill my lungs with the air they needed. I barely had time to register his movement before he landed another kick; hitting my thigh. I cried out, reaching down to hold onto my rapidly bruising leg. I flinched when he positioned to kick me again, bringing one of my arms up.

"Stop!"

My voice was high pitched, sounding like a young girl's. But, I was a young girl, wasn't I…?

His chuckle brought me back to the present. I cowered when he knelt beside me, his unbelievably bright eyes flashing in twisted amusement. I despised the fact that I was giving him what he wanted.

_Please, I can only take so much!_

"Had enough, Amaya?"

He whispered, his voice was a soothing _lie._

I shuddered when he said my name, eyes widening a fraction. He'd never said it until then. I jerked in sudden fear when he raised his arm, taking my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"This is only the beginning."

His voice was still a whisper, making his threat seem less daunting, but I knew better. I wanted to curl up in a ball so I could endure my pain in silence, my ribs felt shattered and my thigh was hurting so bad it was hard to imagine it would ever stop.

My mouth still tasted of blood.

* * *

**(Hidan)**

The day I saw the redheaded mutt was the day my life shot from dull to dynamic in just seconds. She looked nicer when she had fear in those chameleon eyes of hers, blood dripping from her lips. I fucking liked when she asked me to stop- I wanted more from her. More begging, more fucking blood.

She was mine to deal with, mine to Jashin-damn _care_ for, but Kakuzu was already bitching that she wasn't earning her keep. He told me he was going to go talk to fucking Leader about it, like he would do anything. He was probably just pissed I hadn't killed her yet, I'd bought a couple other whores from that place and they didn't make it the first day. She was different, she was fun. She didn't cower down with her tail between her legs until you forced her to, with both hands.

Shit, she almost had a mouth worse than I did when it came to smarting off. I'd read those papers that bastard at the shithole gave me -yeah fuck you, I was bored so I read the damn thing- and it said she'd always had a bad attitude, fucking rare to meet a chick who wouldn't bow before a man anymore. I would almost feel bad for breaking her.

Almost.


	6. But again, he proved me wrong

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/11/12**

**TITLE: Captive**

* * *

My breathing was shallow, to my annoyance, it seemed like I couldn't get enough air. Deep breaths hurt my chest. I knew I had no broken ribs; it was probably just going to be a nasty bruise. Hidan had disappeared again, but I was pretty sure I heard him and another man arguing outside. Over what, I didn't know, and honestly didn't care. All my attention was focused solely on trying to alleviate the pain emanating from my nerves.

Someone stalked into the room, but the shadow, it was too large for Hidan's… I lifted my head up to meet the acidic eyes of the man Hidan had been with, that day he brought me here… Kakuzu, if I remember.

"Get up."

He demanded, voice so deep he almost sounded like he was growling. I cringed as I gathered oxygen into my deprived lungs and forcibly rose from the ground. He eyed me in disgust before turning and leaving, I suppose he expected me to follow him.

With a grunt I started a slow walk, every time I put weight on my right leg a sharp pain stabbed through the limb and up my spine.

_Damn it!_

I cursed as I growled inaudibly, eyes narrowing when I made it from the hallway, where Hidan and Kakuzu stood glaring each other down. Their eyes turned to land on me when I came into view. I felt like a deer caught in headlights, knowing I was in danger but unable to move.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

Kakuzu demanded, I jumped slightly as I looked down at the leg I refused to put weight on, and then back at Hidan's narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

I stoically answered, straightening my right leg to make it look like I was evenly putting weight on both legs. His strange, red and green eyes narrowed at me in annoyance before he turned back to Hidan.

"Leader-sama has already told you she can't stay unless she puts herself to use, Hidan!"

"What do you want me to do about it?!"

He whirled on me, jabbing his finger in my direction.

"Why don't we just use her for cleaning and cooking or something? Women are good for that shit."

I very nearly snorted in disbelief at the old fashioned sexism. Honestly, you'd be better off letting a toddler cook your food than me!

"It's better than her laying around for nothing. But keep an eye on her; make sure she doesn't steal from anyone."

Kakuzu muttered. I rolled my eyes, placing my hands on my hips. Being a maid was _not_ new, but it was still less than pleasant to clean this enormous place.

"Come here bitch, I'll get Konan to show you around the fucking place, I have better shit to do."

Oh yeah, like curse and try to learn to count to one hundred? Who the hell was Konan-

_Oh my god, another girl!_

I nearly smiled when we came across a woman, older than I was. She had dark blue hair that was up in a bun with a, um, paper flower decoration. Unique, I liked it. Her grey eyes zeroed in on me after glancing at Hidan, her expression gave nothing away.

"Here, take this bitch and show her around, she's supposed to be our fucking maid now."

He thrust me at her; luckily I'd been able to catch myself before I hit the floor. She raised a nonchalant brow at me.

"Pein said she would be taking over some responsibilities, but you neglected to tell me you bought a _child,_ Hidan."

He waved a careless hand at her, quickly stalking off in a different direction and leaving me in shock and ire.

"Come on."

She intoned, walking off in a separate direction from Hidan. She was incredibly graceful, and all she was doing was _walking._ I tripped over AIR sometimes.

She showed me several different rooms, including some of the member's bedrooms. She showed where the stuff I would need to clean with and all the exciting shit was. After being shown around, I was already tired! This place was a disaster zone. It'd take a week to clean, much less even attempt to _keep_ it clean…

"How old are you, anyway?"

Konan asked, her voice always seemed so soft, you might miss it if you weren't listening carefully.

"I'm sixteen…"

I replied cautiously, running a hand through my short hair as I dug around for the broom. Wonder if you could mop stone… Seemed kind of pointless. But so did trying to maintain a house for ten people.

"Don't worry, it's easier than you're making it out to be."

With her supposedly encouraging words she left me. With an exasperated huff I yanked the broom from the small closet and fished out the dustpan. It was easier to make a list so I would know what needed to be done… Maybe I should start small. The floors today, because sweeping and scrubbing them would kill me anyway, then I wouldn't have anything to do…

_Why_ is there _blood_ all over the floor?!

* * *

_Oh…My…God._

"I'm so tired… I'm not even tired anymore…"

I said dully, collapsed onto the floor in Hidan's room -_CLEAN- _room, mind you. The sky was pitch black outside… I had to have been cleaning for more than eight hours! It was eleven in the morning when I started!

"Whoa who the hell beautified this place, hm?"

I groaned as Deidara called out from the kitchen, I had another throbbing headache. I rolled over to cover my head from the light, growling irritably when Hidan threw in his two cents.

"Looks like that bitch is good for something after all."

He snickered, sounding closer than-

"_Oof!"_

I grunted when I was suddenly kicked. Not overly hard, but it still freaking hurt.

"Get up and I'll feed your scrawny ass."

Hidan jeered, staring down at me with a smug look in those bright eyes of his. I didn't care how much I loathed his cruel, arrogant, sadistic, hateful ass. He had some beautiful eyes…

I followed him sluggishly; I hadn't had labor like that in nearly a year. God, I was out of shape if I couldn't handle that!

I walked into the kitchen, glancing wearily at a large, blue skinned man that had his back turned. I sat down, flinching when he turned to glare at me, his yellow eyes squinting at me. He had… Gills, and very sharp looking teeth… He wasn't human, at least not completely. He looked… Shark-like.

"Who the hell are you, little girl?"

He asked in a husky voice, moving to face me completely. I swallowed hard before answering in what I hoped was a bold voice.

"My name's Amaya… I guess I'm your new housekeeper…"

"She's a fuckin' slave I got from that shithole Kakuzu goes to when he wants to sell some slut that didn't have a bounty on her head. Pein's making her the base's _maid_ so the dumbass won't bitch about her staying here for free, the fucking miser."

Hidan muttered irritably as he slid a bowl of rice in front of me. I chewed slowly, feeling extremely uncomfortable. The blue-skinned man wouldn't stop staring at me; and let me tell you, I was in no mood to bitch at him and get beaten around again.

"How long do you plan to keep her 'round?"

This shark-man was making me really edgy… His lips curled into a sneer, his sharp teeth making it even more frightening.

"As long as I damn well want to. Come on."

Hidan hissed at the shark, pulling me by my arm from the table. I winced as I was dragged back into the bedroom and shoved to the ground. I folded my legs under me while Hidan closed the door and shed off his cloak, tossing it to the floor. I narrowed my eyes-all he had to do was to pick it up and put it back on in the morning; so not a huge mess, I guess!

"Not a bad fucking job, dog."

The Jashinist mumbled from the bathroom. Yeah, appreciate my hard work.

"Who was that man?"

I found myself speaking before thinking, but that guy had something… Off, and it made me nervous.

"The fuckin' shark?"

He asked me, messing with the shower knobs. Hm, guess he didn't care if I spoke as long as I didn't have a "smartass attitude" when I did so.

"Yeah…"

"Che, his name's Kisame."

Hidan grumbled, cursing at the water- guess it was hot. The thought that he'd burned himself amused me.

_Kisame… Hoshigaki? He's one of the Seven Swordsmen!_

Another legendary name.

Hidan came back into the bedroom, wrestling through his dresser before tossing a huge shirt at me and a pair of women's underwear- nope, didn't want to know where he got those from. They were clean, so whatever.

"Shower. You're fucking dirty."

"Wouldn't be dirty if I didn't have to slave around this dirty place."

I muttered.

"Watch it, dog."

He snarled, taking a step towards me. I quickly shut myself in the bathroom to shower, thoroughly enjoying the _comfortable_ temperature. My god, I didn't even know the last time I got to shower like this! No one trying to trample you or touch you, or kill you over _soap._

When I was done I air dried, brushing through my hair idly so it was more wavy than frizzy. I hate my hair, I swear it's evil. It's frizzy, sometimes it curls up and sometimes it's wavy; it's a mess.

I dressed, frowning at the shirt. I wasn't going to put on those dirty shorts. I had an issue with putting on dirty clothes after showering. I despise it. But the shirt only came up to my upper thigh, it covered my butt only if I stood straight. He'd be in his own bed anyway…

I exited the bathroom, entering an audience of fuchsia lust as Hidan's eyes roved over my less than decent form. I growled in an instinctive warning as I knelt on my knees at the edge of his bed.

Wow, it was better when it was clean. No bugs or dust or grime. It was still hard, freezing, and overall horrible, though. The floor wasn't a kind place. Hidan was lounging on his bed with a book, which oddly enough looked like some sort of bible.

I was going to lay down, but someone decided this was an awesome time to come knocking on the door.

"Answer that."

Hidan ordered, sounding like he thought he was my fucking king. I snarled as I stood, jerking the shirt down. I calmed my look before opening the door, meeting Kakuzu's annoyed eyes.

"Give this to Hidan."

He shoved a scroll at me and stalked off, rudely. I huffed at the indignity before turning around, gasping in shock when Hidan was standing _right behind me._

"Fucking mission again? We just finished one! Lazy ass should go do his own work."

Hidan grumbled as he took the scroll, stepping around me to put it on his desk, probably.

"Why do you complain so much? Didn't you choose to be here?"

I muttered. He growled behind me, suddenly encasing one arm around me and forcing my back tightly against his chest. I tensed harshly, a sound of surprise leaving my parted lips.

"Why do _you_ always smart off? Don't you know it fucking gets you in trouble?"

He whispered, hands tugging up the shirt to show the underwear. I instantly felt my heart begin to race, feeling it pound so hard against my chest it hurt- like it was trying to escape.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

I snarled, my wolfish ears flattening down in anger and…

_Fear; you're afraid._

His cold hands slid up my thighs and onto my torso, I blushed darkly when they slipped into my panties- not anywhere precious, but only resting on my hips. My lungs suddenly stopped working, my chest now burned with the effort to breathe.

_Not this, oh god please, I'll never do anything wrong again, I'll never open my big mouth again; please don't let him do this!_

I didn't know why I was praying… It wasn't like some angel would fly in to stop this. I flinched when he pulled my hips back, forcing me against his crotch. It hurt; my racing heart, my burning chest, my buzzing mind, it all hurt. His face was buried against my throat, and his teeth nipped my pulse. I withheld the whimper that nearly escaped, wanting to plead with him to stop, but my mouth wouldn't form the words. Not enough air to talk…

"Che, you're trembling like a leaf, you fuckin' slut. Afraid you can't handle me?"

He sneered, shoving me away from him. Shamefully, I very nearly sobbed in relief. I took a deep gasp of air, trying to will my heart to stop its stampeding. His eyes triumphantly met mine, a dark smirk adorning his face. I flinched when he walked past me, getting into his own bed. I curled up slowly, shaking violently in the aftermath of what just occurred. When I was sure he was asleep, I let my tears free, they pooled below my cheek onto the floor.

I don't want to lose my virginity to rape, and definitely not to this monster.


	7. Chores, abuse, violence

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/13/12**

**TITLE: Captive**

* * *

Have you ever woken up, and been unsure whether you were dead or alive?

That's how I felt right now as I stared up into the unwavering sea of black above me, biding my time until the sun rose from wherever it disappeared to each dusk. It had been a total of eight days since I was sold to Hidan. I almost didn't want to count the first day, since it was pretty late that day anyway, but why not? All my days blended into a jumbled mess of routine anyway.

What are the odds of that? I mean, being sold to an Akatsuki member, being forced to be their servant girl? Hell, even being a slave to begin with! What had I done to deserve this? I don't remember ever being bad, never bad enough to deserve what I now dealt with.

I was so, so wrong to complain, though. There was always some sort of light in the darkness, if you focused hard enough. I mean, I was used to cleaning now! It didn't exhaust me like the first couple of days. _Those_, were what were awful; trying to scrub the blood and ancient grime off of this godforsaken space. But it was honestly what I was taught to do, even grew up doing! Go ahead, make your women stereotype jokes.

The only things I really had to do _daily_ were sweeping, cleaning up any minor messes, and laundry. Yeah, check that out, laundry has to be done every day for at least someone. Weekly chores included dusting or scrubbing the floors out, because someone dripped blood everywhere. Ahem, _Hidan._

They were bad about just leaving their crap lying around too. Bandages, weapons, trash. It was simple to just go around and pick it up, but annoying nonetheless. Each day I had set up a system to clean up their rooms, because like Hidan said before, "Why not put the bitch to full use?"

Dick.

But even that job was made easier. Deidara outright told me he didn't want me picking up his room, and he also told Kakuzu off -fun to watch- for suggesting I be made into their little caretaker. I was sad to say I hadn't seen much of him since the day he invited me into his room, because none of my time was spared for privacy. I was worked to the bone by day, on the floor passed out in dream world come nighttime.

I would see him passing by or at dinner; which, let's be honest, Konan makes most of it, because I'd probably kill anyone who swallowed my food, being as horrible at cooking as I was. Cleaning involved no talent whatsoever, cooking was a different tale. I didn't eat the food with them. I wasn't "skinny" to begin with, but now I was starting to show bone because of how little I ate. It was disgusting. Hidan barely spared a bowl of rice or noodles a day!

And, believe it or not, Itachi took a load off of me. I remember knocking on the door to his room and asking him if he'd like me to clean it; he was well aware of my new position, so I expected him to move so I could do the work. Instead he shook his head and closed me out, relieving me of the…strange mysteriousness emanating from his room.

Not even a few hours later I overheard him remark to Kisame "We're grown men, we can take of ourselves without a child doing it for us."

Now I'm upset that I can't say all men are sloppy bastards. I don't think I've done a single thing for him, he takes care of all of his needs. Maybe that was the "morality" Deidara mentioned. Whatever happened between them, is going to stay between them. Because I couldn't be mad at the man who was making my daily load lighter.

So, my system goes like this. I clean rooms by partners. Monday, I dealt with Hidan and Kakuzu's rooms. Kakuzu was generally very neat, so I only did basic dusting, sweeping, washing, etc. to keep his room and bathroom clean. But he was so paranoid I would steal from him… What the hell am I going to do with his money? I couldn't leave! Does he think I'm gonna eat it or something? Why does that man even like cash so much?

Hidan's room was a bitch. He liked to bleed. On everything. _A lot._ I was better off saving his for last so I could just shower and flop down to go to bed. It took so much hot water to get the blood out of everything I'd have been better off throwing the whole bucket onto the damned ground. Out of serious curiosity, maybe a little awe, how does he get it everywhere? Does he cut his arm open and spin in a circle to splatter it across the walls?!

I'd met cutters, hell, I'd done it once or twice. Don't, just don't. I'm not in the mood to give you a life story. Just know that I did, okay? And I know why they do it, but… No one enjoys it like he does. I've seen him smirk almost gleefully as his arm or leg bloomed with the red liquid from a newly inflicted wound. The man baffled science, well, what I knew about science anyway.

I SAW him cut, so why, the very next day, were all his marks gone? Did he waste chakra healing all of them?

I never let his room get too bad, since I had to sleep there. I always tidied any mess he made before I laid down, to his apparent amusement. He liked to make me work, I think he enjoyed the thought he was causing me anything similar to pain, be it anger, exhaustion, fear…

Ahem, enough about that. Tuesday, was only one room. Belonging, I'd learned, to Akasuna no Sasori. He wasn't messy but he had many things lying around, which I irritably had to figure out some sort of organizational system for. Tools here, scrolls here, poisons on that shelf. There, now you could walk without stabbing your foot on something! Deidara's room should have been Tuesday, but like I said, he refused my service.

Wednesday was Kisame's room. I refused to go inside if he there, I would wait all day if I needed to. I hated him. He stared at me like I was something to eat, sinister teeth gleaming in the light. His room was pretty bad, blood, sharp things, assorted trash. Took all day to clean, because by the next time I did it, it was wrecked again. I was told to stay away from his sword, Samehada, because it would seriously injure -if not kill me- if I touched it.

Instead of Itachi's room, I chose to clean another member's room- I had never met him, but Konan said his name was Zetsu. I didn't like him already, he left _horrifying_ blood patches and dead pieces…pieces of what looked to be _human corpses,_ around. I had to be wrong, maybe just… Strange looking food, not real humans. Who left dead bodies around their room? Crazy thoughts… I had to breathe through my mouth when I cleaned his room, because the smell would knock your soul from your body.

Thursday was quiet. There were three other members, who were obviously off limits. I wasn't allowed to clean their rooms, but Konan "let" me do hers and the other two's; male, I knew, laundry. Since I had no rooms to do Thursday ,Friday, or Saturday, I took care of the halls, kitchen, sitting room, the fun stuff. Actually it was kind of rare to meet another member around here, usually they were gone or just not inside. I wouldn't want to stay in here either. It was creepy.

But, come Sunday, I didn't do much. The occasional mess occurred or Hidan would want something to eat, which I daydreamed about poisoning.

God, my life sounds so, painfully boring, hm? Just a simple girl with her simple servitude.

But, I'll let you in on this.

Hidan would never allow my life to be boring or simple, not in the slightest. Every day he would throw something new at me.

I could always shake off abuse, why can't I shake off his?

Why did this beautiful eyed, loudmouthed, bastard walk into _my_ life?

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

***insert many curse words* This chapter is slit your goddamn wrist boring. Don't lie to me, don't you do it! **_**I**_**am bored with this chapter! Which is why I'm uploading… like three in one day. This is a minor time skip and insight into what Amaya has been up to. What her life consists of. Next chapter will be… More exciting, you could say. Because I'm putting it back into the "now" instead of this bullshit of going back and explaining all this information. Which is just a filler chapter.**

**Fuck you, people need filler chapters, episodes, etc. It fills in major key points without adding unnecessary shit to the story. Had I not added a filler, we would be… 3 chapters long in her cleaning and ICK.**

**Yes, I'm making Amaya's fascination with Hidan's eyes something consistent.**

**Also, just to let you in, this story is one of the hardest I've written, because the emotional development between Amaya and Hidan is going to be damn difficult to write…**

**A thank you goes to the reviewer and reader, bekinhae! You review every chapter and you're so nice! Thank you! **


	8. What could be worse than this?

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/14/12**

**TITLE: Captive**

* * *

What's a better way to wake up than to be kicked?

"Move, damn it!"

Hidan snarled down at me as he kicked my shin stepping over me.

"Pick your feet up, then! You _know_ I'm down here!"

I hissed. I was the girl everyone screams at for bringing the harm upon herself, because I knew perfectly well if I had less of a mouth and a tamer attitude, I'd probably stay out of trouble more often. But I just wasn't created that way.

He jerked me off the floor and brought me inches from his face, and I took the time, as you'd do well to learn, to appreciate. Appreciate that he was holding the front of shirt, and not my throat or hair.

"I'm about fucking done with your attitude you brainless whore."

He hissed, I flinched, trying to wrench away. My thoughts were focused mainly on what had happened the last time I'd let my temper flare.

"Maybe that's it."

I glared harshly into those jeweled eyes of his, his words sounding thoughtful…like he'd come up with a plan.

"Being treated like a whore would put you back in your place. Is that what you want, someone to fuck you like the two-cent slut you are? Put your huge damn mouth to good use?"

I blushed darkly, turning my face to the side.

"You don't know anything so let me go!"

Of course, my voice decided to be quiet and mousy.

"Did I hurt your fucking feelings, sweetheart?"

He mocked, releasing his hold and letting me crash to the floor. I cried out when I landed on my ankle wrong, causing a deep set ache to travel up my leg.

"Truth hurts."

He sneered, exiting the bedroom with his scythe in tow.

I was hurt.

No, no you don't understand, please. He, he's messing with my head. Because when he called me a whore, it had hurt. His words were like whips, lashing out at me and leaving a mark every time. An invisible one, but it was there.

Like when you're bullied and their words couldn't mean less to you, but then your friend suddenly joins in and calls you ugly or an idiot. It affects your heart.

Like mine.

But Hidan wasn't my friend… He was so far off that list, it wasn't even visible.

He was like the devil. Hurting you, luring you to him, like a moth to flame. He can do or say anything, and it wouldn't matter, you'd still go back, you'd know how bad he was, how his words shouldn't matter to you.

But they do.

* * *

**(Hidan)**

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't start your shit!"

Kakuzu was already bitching because that wench made me ONE minute late for our mission. I almost wanted to flat out ask her why she was so fucking stupid, always being such a sarcastic little smartass. Why doesn't she ever shut the hell up?

Who am I kidding, she'd probably be dead if she did. Only reason she was around was because she was so loud, such a hardheaded idiot. What was the fun in someone quiet and shaky in fear?

Not that I didn't derive pleasure in her little episodes where she got teary eyed or trembley because I'd hurt her in some way. She took more than most could, I guess. She wasn't the best in the looker department, though, but better than others. Her eyes or legs were probably her best feature, she had long legs. Her hair was pure crimson, when she was laying down it almost looked like blood was spilled around her head. She was kind of curvy, but she didn't have a very bug bust. Her wolf ears were almost always flat in her prissiness, but at night when she slept they flitted around trying to listen to everything.

"Fuck!"

I cursed as I ran into a shitty tree, caught up in my thoughts. I'd started to daydream about the loudmouthed dog. Now she haunted my mind? Fucking fantastic.


	9. And then, I learned again from him

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/14/12**

**TITLE: Captive**

* * *

Come, the fuck, on.

It isn't hard to just put things back where they belong to. You use something, you eventually finish with it, and you CAN put it back where it goddamn belongs! Don't leave it around to be picked up by me! Adults are such children sometimes!

"Calm down…"

Deidara cautiously told me as I stormed throughout the kitchen, into the living room. It was Friday, a not much to do day. But Hidan, damn his soul to places worse than hell, was making it a very tedious day to get past. He was dropping things, moving things, dripping blood, demanding me to bring him things.

Fuck. Are your legs broken?

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I'll calm-the-fuck-down when his heart is on a platter in front of me!"

I hiss as I throw laundry into the washing machine and then plop onto the couch beside my recently acquired friend, inhaling deeply. I hated people being lazy and expecting to be taken care of, like they're special. Oh, Hidan was special alright! Not in a good way either, freaking bitch.

You want to know something? I'd lost the right to call him a dumbass, or even anything close to stupid, because he'd outsmarted me. Yesterday, I had been arguing with him over his continuous desire to bleed everywhere. He'd replied with the "issue" of women bleeding monthly and of the pure hell they caused everyone during that time. To which, I had no answer. He continues to beat me in our wordplay, which I don't even remember when we'd started.

It had gradually turned from him beating me whenever I shot something off, to him shooting something back, and thus our word wars began. Oh honey, I was still hit at least once a day. I had a gash that was slowly healing on my lower stomach from him. I had been standing next to his desk and he roughly shoved me forwards to get past me and I tore my skin open on the edge.

Which proved cursing is natural, because before I could even think I was spewing curses like a fountain. It had hurt, what can you expect?

"Bitch!"

"I HAVE A DAMN NAME!"

I shrieked at the silver haired man as he called out from his -our?- room. In my nearly two weeks here, I'd gotten to the point of learning my so called master, was a sex symbol. Don't laugh, don't call me a whore, it was true. You could despise someone with so much hatred they would die from a mere glance from you, and you still couldn't deny their physical attractiveness. Hidan was well built, muscled. He was pale, like marble, like a vampire… Strange, how that sounds. He always wore his hair slicked back, which looked nice, but at night when it was wet and fell in front of his eyes, it gave him… An almost animalistic look, like he should have at least five women lounging around his room begging to suck his cock.

Wonder why he didn't… He'd said he'd had other women around before.

_He said he killed them!_

Did that mean I would end up…dead? Soon? Or would I stay long enough to waste away to the point I would actually _wish_ to be dead?

I had completely forgotten Hidan had even called me, until Deidara nudged me, nodding his head towards the hall.

"Crap, lazy piece of-"

My ranting turned into an incoherent mumble as I stalked down the hall and into the bedroom, opening the door and all but slamming it behind me as I turned to glare at the Jashinist.

"What the hell do- _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"_

I screamed in horror; blood dripped to the uncaring floor from a large wound on his chest, where he slowly pulled a spike from. He shot me an irritably smug look, standing up. I backed away, staring in shock at the gaping, _fatal,_ wound.

"Wh-why did you, you shouldn't have, you should have bled out, what are you?!"

I finally shoved out the question, sounding accusatory as I did so. He chuckled as he tossed the spike to the floor, blood still sliding down his form in rivers.

"Guess we forgot to tell ya."

He leaned closer to me, his eyes alight in what I can describe as excitement…

"I'm immortal."

My eyes widened, and he threw his head back with a laugh as my mouth fell open.

"I-immortal, but, how?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Lord Jashin's fucking gift to me, bitch. Can't die as long as I'm his loyal follower."

My brain was slowly processing his words as he let a small pool of blood build around him.

"Why?"

I asked. He glared down at me.

"Why not?"

He retorted, yanking me over to him so I was away from the door.

"Might wanna get to work if you want that to come out easy!"

He snickered. I kicked the door shut behind him, muttering unlady like things under my breath as I, unhappily, cleaned up his fucking red ocean on the floor. It was nearing nighttime when I finished and decided to leave the room in hopes I'd find something to eat.

"You, girl."

I froze as a husky voice spoke from the darkening hall, turning slowly to stare up into those narrow eyes.

"What do you need, Kisame?"

I asked, in a pleasingly unwavering voice. It sounded rude, but it was in a respectful tone. And coming from me it was the best you were gonna get.

"I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow. Clean my weapons while I'm out."

I blinked after him as he nudged past me, jarring my arm as he passed.

"Why are you standing in the middle of the damn hall like an idiot?"

I jumped when Hidan spoke from behind me, whirling on him.

"Talking to someone."

I replied quickly. He scoffed, stepping around me.

"Fuckin' weird bitch."

He muttered as he walked into the kitchen, where I followed him like an animal hoping for scraps. I was starving, honestly, people say they're starving when they'd had breakfast barely three hours ago. Now I know better than to ever say that again, even jokingly… Because this empty cave inside me wasn't funny.

And, as degradingly as possible, I was tossed a piece of toast that I nearly swallowed whole. I paid little attention to the rather disgusted look that crossed Deidara's face as I inhaled a second piece.

"You wanna keep her alive she'll need more than that, dumbass."

He said under his breath, walking away from us. I vaguely felt the need to comfort him, and tell him I was okay. People shouldn't worry about me, I was fine! I wish they'd worry over themselves, I worried about them. They were important, they worked. I was there for their use or pleasure.

"Wake up."

Hidan hissed, having walked away from the kitchen already. I blinked rapidly, standing from the counter. I stumbled slightly as I followed after him, earning a roll of the eyes from the almighty Hidan.

"Clumsy bitch."

He said under his breath, making me cross my arms as I stormed into the room. I glared hard at the floor where he had…

Fucking whatever. _Immortal._ My ass!

I glanced from the sides of my eyes as he tossed the cloak to the ground carelessly, his muscles rippling as he stretched. I wondered if his personality should take away from his physical attraction… If it was wrong to look at your captor like that. Like how parents tell you those girls that bully you aren't pretty, because they're mean?

"Like what you see, dog?"

A cocky voice met my dazed senses. I blinked to come back to the present, where my eyes were focused directly on Hidan's bare torso, his low hanging pants allowing me to see a V-shape curve disappearing to-

"I don't see much."

Don't lie kids, you always get into more trouble…

"Really? Why are you blushing so much?"

His voice was a far cry from his usual loud one, this was a quiet tone…seductive. I blinked when he stepped closer, feeling my cheeks flame.

"Get away from me."

I muttered, trying to sidestep him. He moved the same direction I did, pressing me against him. I shivered, glaring up at his smirking face.

"I'm tired of fucking around."

He hissed, taking both of my arms in a bruising grasp. I inhaled quickly, trying to yank them back. His glowing eyes flashed, something dark in their depths.

"It's time to break you in."


	10. It could always be worse

I went through a moment of denial, running through all the reasons he wouldn't or couldn't do this. _Shouldn't, _do this. How there was nothing he would gain from it.

His grip tightened as he shoved me backwards, my back connected with the bed. I felt like I was in slow motion as I lifted my head up, eyes gazing across the bed and up his figure to meet his eyes- those bright, cruel, fuchsia eyes.

He knelt onto the bed and the world snapped back into focus, I brought my arms up and shoved them against his chest. It was pathetic, he didn't move back an inch. He growled warningly, twisting my arms behind my back and flipping me so I was on my stomach. I cried out in anger, thrashing underneath his weight. I heard his deep chuckle of amusement, like this was all a game to him. Like taking this precious thing from me in such a horrible way was fun. He leaned closer to me, his mouth by my right ear.

"You only make it more exciting with your fighting." He hissed, hand sliding beneath my shirt and forcefully ripping it open, tossing the torn item of clothing to the ground. The panic seeped into my veins like a slow-killing poison, my lungs burned for air and my heart tried to pound its way from my chest. I bit down hard on the sheets that were bunching up beneath me to vent the terror.

He laid one hand on my stomach, his thumb rubbing over my skin as though it were meant to be soothing; and it was far from it. I wanted him off me, I'd never been so afraid in my entire life. It was the overwhelming knowledge that something horrible was going to happen to you, that someone was going to hurt you.

And there was nothing you could do about it.

He pulled my pants off my hips, the fabric being pulled down my legs almost felt like he was teasing me, like he was slowly stripping me of everything I had and reminding me I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him. He was in control, and he relished and would take every advantage of it. "Get off me!" My voice sounded raspy as I tried to scream. His hand gripped my hair, yanking my head back so hard I got dizzy.

"Did you want to be on top, whore?" He snarled, letting his unbelievably cold hand slide its way up my hip and torso, stopping at my breast. I tugged on my arms, finding it sad how weak I was. He roughly cupped my breast, pinching my nipple between his thumb and index finger; I yelped at the sharp sting, blushing hotly in humiliation.

"Go fuck yourself!" I hissed, crying out when he shoved me forward, putting my freed hands out to catch myself. I turned to look as he stood from the bed, sliding his already low hanging pants to the ground. I flushed hotly, hanging my head down. How stupid could I have been? Hope was about as stupid as anyone could get in the slave trade; it simply didn't exist. I knew something like this would eventually happen, and I knew better than to hope it wouldn't be here with Hidan, I'd been lucky so far.

My luck had run out.

His hand gripped my leg and flipped me over so I was on my back. The least of my worries should have been my self-consciousness, but I found myself humiliated that someone else saw me naked. Especially since he'd done nothing but insult me half the time.

"Aw, are you scared little girl?" His voice dripped with sadism, striking a chord deep inside of me. I narrowed my eyes hatefully, growling at the demonic bastard. "Fuck you!" I should learn to keep my mouth shut, but I never did, and I guess this might count as a punishment for that. He smirked, something feral and insane. I flinched when he brought one hand up my thigh to my…private places. What was the point of it being called private if anyone could have access to it no matter if you said no or didn't want them to?

It felt like his hand left a trail of fire wherever he touched. I swallowed dryly, shutting my eyes tightly and trying to wrench away from his iron grasp; it earned me a wolfish laugh and a bruise on my upper thigh, but I was never one to accept fate. I aimed my fist at his face, hoping that even if I just grazed him it would be enough to get him off of me.

All he had to do was lean back slightly to avoid the pitiful attack. Why was I so pathetic? I couldn't even fend off one man from violating me. Was this why women were so degraded? Because we were so weak?

He took both of my arms and slammed them beside my head, leaning very close to my face. I met his eyes; those eyes, so beautiful that the sadism and amusement swirling in their depths didn't seem to belong there. "Keep the fuck still or I'll break 'em." He snarled at me, squeezing my wrists tightly before pulling back. I felt tears prick my eyes, it burned.

His hands parted my legs again, I glanced back at him, eyes traveling down his well toned body, I flushed when I reached his lower half. I blushed easily, apparently. Kind of unfitting for the situation.

_God he's huge._

I yelped when he pressed two fingers against my entrance, a dark smirk spread over his features. That was bad. "You're wet already? I haven't even fucking touched you, you whore!" He sneered down at me. There was something about that, it really hurt me. I was being raped and I was _excited?_ That's what that meant right? I didn't even have any control over it…

I tensed when his digits circled my entrance, crying out in shock and discomfort when he pushed them inside me. It didn't _hurt_ really, but it was uncomfortable, something I wasn't used to. I didn't want to be used to it either. His eyes narrowed slightly, looking back up to my face. "Are you…" His voice trailed off, was I what? What the hell did he mean?

I cringed when he scissored his fingers, pushing them in deeper. I gasped when he pulled back quickly, his hands gripping my hips. "You're a fucking _virgin?" _He sounded so shocked. And excited, in a way. What was wrong with being a virgin? "Perfect." He purred, eyes darkening. He pulled me closer to him, one hand on my hip and the other holding my thigh. "Grit your teeth, sweetheart." He smirked. I narrowed my eyes, gasping when his tip pressed into me.

"_AAH!"_

I'll look back and wonder why the window didn't shatter.

He forced his entire length into me, it was worse than any pain I remember taking. It burned, it stung, it wouldn't relent. I was bleeding, I felt it stain my thighs. A sickening groan of pleasure left his lips as he sheathed himself; my face was wet. "Fucking tight." He growled lowly, pulling back out. The pain intensified when he thrust back in, I cried out again, realizing I was crying when the tears slid down my cheek.

"Stop!" I screamed, he was making it worse. He was tearing me apart, I wasn't ready for him to move, and he didn't care. I didn't know why I wanted him to. To lessen the pain? Or because it hurt even worse to think he enjoyed when I was in pain. He leaned over me to place one hand by my shoulder, his other on my waist to pin me down so he could thrust into me. Use me. "Fucking relax and it might not hurt so bad, you dirty bitch." His voice was raspy as his hips pistoned forward.

I whimpered, my nails digging half-moons into my palm as I clenched my fists. Why did women enjoy sex? I couldn't picture this ever feeling good. Even if I was willing. It was agony. I let my eyes shut tightly as I clenched my jaw against the next scream that tried to leave my mouth, my chest heaved as I tried to take in air without choking on a sob. It wasn't supposed to be like this, you were supposed to love someone.

"Mm_fuck!"_

He growled, I screamed in protest as something hot splashed inside of me, burning my torn muscle. He pulled out of me slowly, his own breathing a little ragged. My lungs and throat burned from screaming, and my eyes felt like hot coals from crying so much. I curled into myself slowly, trembling violently. He stood from the bed, putting his pants back on with one more glance at me. "Quit crying like a fucking baby." He snarled, leaving the room with a slam. Was he _angry?_ At _what_ for Christ's sake?

I flinched when a sharp pang went up my back when I tried to straighten my legs, yelping in protest. I remained curled up in a ball, arms wrapped tightly around myself as though it would help protect me. Nothing would protect me, nothing or no one. A sob wrenched its way from me, wracking my body with its harshness. The little things began to pick their way through my mind. Why had I spoken to him that day? Why didn't I fight him back? Was I whore? I didn't like what he'd done, didn't whores _like_ sex…?

My blood still dripped from my legs, and it was so stupid that what came to my mind was how Hidan would be pissed I had bled onto the bed. I broke down in tears again, trying to stifle them so no one would hear me. I regret ever complaining about my life in any way before; because now I know it could always be worse.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Son of a dingo all of you have been all excited and telling me to update and seriously, I doubt any of you will stick with the story after this because it's one of those that doesn't unravel until the ending, with a lot of confusing shit along the way. You fuckers are on one roller-coaster of a fic. **

**Yes, he raped her.**

**Yes, I feel bad, I've contemplated over this for a while before I took this route, be it as violent as it becomes.**

**Yes, Deidara's nice. Maybe it's a little OOC but that's what makes it fun. **

**Yes, I've portrayed Itachi as he really is; uncaring and cruel on the outside, and a pacifist on the inside. **

**I've realized whenever I write, I get into the mindset of the story. I got really into this story, and my dad randomly threw open the door yelling something (He yells it's just how he talks XD) and put simply, I freaked the fuck out for a few seconds. Deep stories do that to a dedicated author o.O**

**And it's donned me I'm listening to love the way you lie (Part 2) while writing this… Hm.**

**I feel like I should add this… This entire story was based off of THIS scene. I had a… Dream slash vision of this and based a story from it. However, if this is disliked , because you think I moved too fast, that it doesn't fit in well, that you wanted a happier story, etc. (I can assure you this relationship will be bittersweet at the very least.) I will take the chapter down and go a different route. It's all depending on YOU. The readers. Do not hate on the decision I made, simply speak out against it. Contrary to popular belief I actually do give a shit what my readers think. **


	11. No matter what

What was a word to describe someone who wasn't dead, but practically (and wished) they were? Catatonic? I don't remember. I don't care either. I wanted to care, but I couldn't. I tried to find something that I would care about, but nothing seemed to matter. My breath came in harsh pants as my tears and blood dried, I tried to get up but couldn't will myself to do so.

Why? That question had such an innocent meaning when I was younger. It still did, to some people. Now it was dark. Why did people kill, or rape, or sell other people like they were objects? Why did this hurt so much, it didn't hurt him. Sex didn't hurt men.

I bit down on the pillow I was curled against to withhold the scream that bubbled from my throat, my mind was trying to find some way to release the pain and rage and _sorrow_ that boiled inside of me like a fatal poison brewing in a witch's cauldron. I was so scared. Terrified he would send me back, back to the cages, to the guards. I didn't know why. Maybe because I was horrified that dozens of men would do exactly what Hidan had just done.

Did people rape others for pleasure? Men, women, children even, are all victims and _attackers_. I don't understand. But it didn't really matter if I did or not, I guess. I wasn't supposed to think anyway.

"Amaya?" I flinched when a male voice called through the door, cracking it open slightly. I began to tremble again; fuck, I had just stopped that. "Amaya is something wrong, un? Hidan just stormed- _Shit!"_

He cursed loudly, instantly coming to the bedside, his blue eyes bright in concern. I didn't want him there, I don't want him to touch me, I don't _want you here!_ "Go away!" I cried, the effect was pathetic since my voice was worn out. He hushed me softly, lifting me up from the bed, he cringed when he pulled the sheets from where they were glued to me with blood. I jerked violently, but he didn't relent. Why? Why did no one care about what I wanted.

I hissed when my skin met cold tile, gasping when chilled water poured down on me, eyes flying open. "It's only water." Deidara murmured, pushing my hair behind my ear so it wasn't in front of my eyes. The blood slipped down the drain, like I could wash away what had happened. I breathed shallowly, loathing the look of anxious worry he had. "Leave." I mumbled, feeling more tears threatening to spill.

"Amaya you-" I lashed out, I didn't mean to and I regretted it as soon as I realized I'd struck out against someone who'd tried to help, but everyone was my enemy right then. I was scared and ashamed. He backed away quickly, eyes widened in surprise. I leaned back against the tile heavily, feeling exhausted. He gazed at me for a moment longer, shutting the door behind him. My tears mingled with the water, and soon with the blood swirling down the drain. I swallowed hard as I rubbed at my thighs to wash off the dried blood.

I didn't touch my groin, I was afraid to. It still burned and ached and I thought I would make it worse. I let the water take away all the filth on its own slowly leisure, resting back against the wall and sliding down the floor of the shower, but I couldn't relax. The position brought back vivid memories and a malicious smirk flashed before me. I threw my arms up in a vain attempt to protect myself, awaiting a hit that never came.

I was alone. I knew I was.

I slowly curled onto my side, letting the water cascade over me like a security blanket. I shivered violently, pushing myself up on my arms, standing slowly, unsurely. My legs trembled, like I'd forgotten how to walk. I turned the water off and stepped into the dangers of the outside world, carefully drying myself off as I stared at a pile of clothes set onto the counter. They weren't Hidan's, and they weren't girl's clothes. Had Deidara given me some of…

Fuck I was horrible. I put on the baggy clothing, grateful it wasn't tightly hugging my flesh, I might have freaked out again, like a god damn psycho. I exited the bathroom warily, cringing with a small yelp as my steps sent a shooting pain along my nerves. I collapsed hard onto the stone floor by the bathroom, curling into a child's protective ball as though this was simply where I chose to sleep.

"_BANG!"_

I sobbed in fear when the door was thrown open, no one would toss the door open except-

"Get up." He growled at me, menacing eyes glowing in the dark. I flinched, vision blurring into fuzzy shapes as my tears burned in their desire to escape. He snarled at me like some sort of demonic crazy bastard, jerking me from the ground. I wasn't fragile, but I wasn't fucking unbreakable. Especially right now.

"No!" I screamed, slamming my eyes shut in hopes I could sink into the blackness behind them. I thought he was going to hurt me again; but instead he dragged me through the door, mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

You know, I broke my ankle once. It ached to try to walk on for the two days no one felt like treating it. I looked back, and looked at the current situation, and I think walking right now hurt even worse. I felt like every step I took tore me apart even farther, like a fire raged inside me. Pain made me angry, it hindered me, it annoyed me, it _hurt_ for _fuck's_ sake.

"Inside." He hissed, shoving me through large, silver double doors. He came in behind me, letting the door slam shut, I jolted. Every sound startled me, because that made a lot of sense; like the fucking shadows were going to come up and claw at me. I focused on a man sitting at a desk before me, his bright hair was a ginger color, and his silver ringed eyes were narrowed as though he were displeased. I swallowed hard as his gaze fell on me, eyes widening a fraction. "Your name is Amaya, correct?" He asked in a quiet, firm tone. I nodded, distrusting my voice. He shot a glance to Hidan who shifted beside me.

"Hidan, leave." He opened his mouth to protest, but the silver eyed man cut him off. "Now." He ordered. I bit down on my lip when Hidan nudged past me to exit the room. "Amaya," I looked up when he said my name. "I've been told of what happened to you today," he stopped, glancing to the side. "I would like for you to take a pregnancy and blood test, to assure your safety." Pregnancy test? That thought never crossed my mind. Not once. Now I felt fresh terror bubble over inside me- I couldn't have a child. It would be killed. Whether I was sent back to the slave trade or stayed here.

"Come with me." A female voice startled me as the blue haired woman from before, Konan, came into sight. I took a shaky breath as she led me to a small, medical-like room. She stuck me with a needle, I watched my crimson life source fill a small tube, cringing when she pulled it out. "I'll check your blood while you take this." She remained with a calm monotone, but her eyes revealed she was concerned. For me, or for whatever she'd be dealing with if I was sick or with child?

I took the box to the bathroom, glowering at the directions. I had to piss on a stick. And it told you if you were pregnant? How the hell does that even work? Even as I peed on the godforsaken thing I doubted it would work.

…Impatience has a new meaning when you're waiting on your pregnancy test.

Five minutes later I glared down at the device, nearly weeping when a small blue negative sign popped up. No baby. No pain of dealing with it. "Are you done?" I looked at the door, opening it to see Konan watching me with a disquieted look. I inhaled deeply, shaking my head. "I'm not pregnant." Konan visibly relaxed. "Your blood is clean as well." She sighed quietly, turning and reaching for something, she placed a small bottle in my hand.

I looked down at the pills and back at her with a questioning look, she seemed unwilling to meet my gaze. "Birth control." She told me in a stiff tone, turning and walking briskly away. I stared, mouth agape at the pills. Birth control meant she was saying it would happen again, that they wouldn't stop him. Birth control seemed like giving him permission to do this, like I wanted to have sex. It was saying yes.

I flinched when the door opened again, Hidan stood in the doorway with an annoyed look on his features, he narrowed his eyes at the bottle in my hands before smirking, I shivered at the spiteful look. "Come on we don't have all fucking day." He muttered, forcing me to walk after him. I masked the pain, pursing my lips tightly. I didn't glance back at the other man or Konan when we left, opting to keep my eyes on the ground until we got back to his room.

My breathing suddenly quickened when he shut the door, shying away from him when he turned to look at me. "Fucking look at me." He demanded, as always. I turned my face towards him but I couldn't meet his gaze. He scoffed suddenly, shoving me hard onto the ground where I normally slept, and it was like a light switch. I was so exhausted and hurt, as soon as my eyes shut I was out. Sleep, when you were free from pain.

Even if the nightmares made you wake up sobbing.

* * *

**(Hidan)**

I fucking dare someone to speak to me, I'll rip their damn throat out.

I should have killed this fucking two-cent, mutt whore the second I was done; sacrificed her worthless ass before she got the chance to fuck around. What was wrong with her, screaming like some sort of damn banshee like I'd shot her dumb ass.

I shuddered as I remembered how she had bled, how she cried, how weak she looked. Fucking deserved to be knocked down a few pegs, bitch should've learned her lesson earlier.

But there wasn't any fun in that. That was why she was still here, the fucking cunt. I craved her blood and submission, I craved her fight. It was a rapidly growing addiction, and I needed to end it, because women will eat your fucking soul, I swear.

"Hidan!" I broke from my train of thought to turn and glare at the blonde freak of nature as he yelled my name, he had blood on his hands. Probably fucking cut himself on those damn- "Why did you do that to her!" He demanded in a fucking "scary" tone.

Oh, so it was _her_ blood on his hands. "What the fuck are you bitching about now?" I asked boredly, surprised when he shoved me back, fucking dick. "You raped her! She fucking screamed when I tried to _help_ her!" He snarled, glaring hatefully at me. Was she that fucking scared? Shit, fucking females and emotions.

"I told Pein, he wants to see you, hm." I waved a hand at him before jerking to glare down at him. "You what?! I have to go talk to that dumbass? Great." I muttered, shoving him out of my way, fucking do-good asshole. Maybe people wouldn't hate each other so much if they minded their own damn business.

I knocked on our high and mighty leader's door, rolling my eyes when I walked inside to meet his disapproving glare. Asswipe didn't care about that chick, he just wanted to play the good guy. What a fucking ironic idea. "Hidan where's this girl you bought last month?"

Month? Damn, where the fuck did time go. "My room." I hissed, glaring at him as he stood up. "Alive, for once." He mumbled. Why was everyone bent on me offing the bitch. "She could have caught some sort of disease from-" Oh no, fuck no.

"I'm fucking clean you bastard! What kind of Jashin damn whore do you think I fucking am?!" I cried, enraged he'd insinuate such a shitty assumption. Dickweed.

"Take a test. And there's still the issue of her getting pregnant, you never think anything through. You raped a child, Hidan, if you impregnated her she could die." Good. Fuckin' one less slut and whiny brat prancing around like an idiot. "She's sixteen, I doubt it fucking matters." I snapped. "Bring her here." He ordered. Why did I even take orders from this self-righteous dumbass.

I stalked back to my room, throwing open the door and glaring down at the pathetic, sobbing girl lying on the floor like a fucking rug. "Get up." I hissed, snarling when she didn't move. I jerked her from the ground and onto her feet, fucking brat.

She fucking screamed at me like I was some sort of demon here to drag her to hell, telling me "no." For what the fuck ever reason. "Crazy ass woman." I muttered back at her, rolling my eyes as tears pooled in her deep blue orbs- the fuck did blue mean again, sad?

"Inside." I pushed her into Pein's room, where she stood like a fucking shaking dog while he questioned her. I shifted my weight impatiently and the bastard told me to leave. I started to tell him no way in hell but he cut me off, ordering me to leave. He can take that high and mighty attitude and shove it up his ass.

I nudged past Amaya, scoffing as she flinched like I'd burned her. I hadn't fucking done anything to the whore and she was suddenly falling apart. Like I was some damn monster.

I hated her.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**By review, I had realized I forgot our darling Tobi, he shall make his loving appearance next chapter. **

**By review, I also currently like the song Move Bitch by Ludacris. Check that shit out. I don't normally even like him, but there's always that one song by every artist that I'll like. **

**And does Deidara's OOC genuinely bother some of you?**

**I kind of wove in a reviewer's suggestion, so I could fill out the chapter more, thank you. **


	12. But Why

**(Amaya)**

When I woke up the first thing I registered was an immense ache between my legs and in my head, and the next thing was unfathomable shame as I curled into a ball as much as my sore body would allow. How could I have been so stupid? To even tell myself I stood a chance against him. _You brought it on yourself._ Whispered this cruel voice. Was it my own voice?

I knew Hidan wasn't here, I don't know when he left but I was glad he was gone. I was humiliated he had gotten what he wanted, I gave in so easily. Now he knew how simple it was to have me at his fucking feet crying for his mercy. I felt like a toy, like he'd proved what my use was to him.

Like a whore.

_Get up then, whore. Quit wallowing in self misery. _I shut my eyes as I rose from the ground, gritting my teeth against the pain. It was still sharp, still angry. A warning. _You couldn't do anything to stop him!_ The voice sneered in my mind. Was it my fault this had happened? _Should keep your mouth shut, you pathetic girl. _

I snarled at the voice, clawing at my head in an attempt to get it out. "Shut up!" I hissed, shaking as mocking laughter faded into nothingness. Pure, kind, nothing. I sighed deeply as I trudged to the bathroom, cringing as I showered again, fresh blood stained the tile as the water chased it off of me. I stayed underneath the cooling water so long it would have been no surprise if I had drowned. I wonder if drowning hurts.

I glared into the mirror. There was a trembling, pale girl with a terrified look in her wild eyes. Her eyes changed color much like a chameleon, slowly from a deep blue to a bright red. She looked almost demonic, her gaze slid down, there was an ugly mark on her throat. Much like a bruise. She looked down, looking ashamed. She looked pathetic. Disgustingly pathetic.

But where was my reflection? Shouldn't I see myself in the glass? Unless… This creature couldn't have been. I reached out to touch the mirror and she did the same, our eyes met in horror. "No…" I whispered in shock. "No!" I screamed in a fit of anger, pulling my fist back and slamming it into the mirror. The glass shattered. Like my mind.

I slid to my knees as my hand bled, gasping for air as I wiped it off quickly. Blood shouldn't be spilled. Blood should stay inside you. I was thankful the shirt I had thrown on was red, because the few drops that had fallen on it blended in. I didn't hear anyone walk in until a bright, loud blur suddenly pulled me from the floor, so easily. Like I was a doll.

"Oh my goodness are you all right?! Tobi will help you!" It was a man… I think… He set me on the bed and took my hand in his. "Why did you do that to Hidan-san's mirror? Did it say something bad?" He asked rapidly, washing off my hand with the same rag I'd been using. "Um…"

I didn't really have an answer for the masked man… Orange, what a color! His entire mask had a swirl pattern and was orange, he had one eyehole to see through. He rummaged through a drawer in the bathroom and came back with a small tube, rubbing what I assume (and hoped) was disinfectant onto my hand. He lifted his mask an inch and blew on the wounds, probably to soothe the sting the medicine brought. He fixed his mask and replaced the rag and medicine, coming back to stand in front of me, seeming to bounce up and down in place. "Tobi hopes you're okay, miss!" He said cheerfully.

"Um… Name's Amaya," I mumbled. "Thanks, Tobi." I said cautiously. He took my uninjured hand in his and led me out the door, I knew I had a limp in my gait but come on, I could hide that. _You can't do much of anything._

Fuck you.

"Tobi!" I flinched when a voice spoke out, we both turned to look at an irate blonde. "You can't just go dragging people around." Deidara growled. Was this Tobi boy a little messed up or something? He turned his gaze to me and his eyes softened. I wasn't willing to meet his gaze. "Amaya, are you okay?" He asked me gently. "Amaya-chan punched a mirror in Hidan-san's room and it broke and she cut her hand up but Tobi fixed it!" How could this boy breathe while talking so fast?

Deidara shot him a glance, eyebrows raising. Tobi's hand still clasped mine and I wondered why I didn't flinch from it. Maybe he was just so…innocently childlike. I looked around nervously, shrinking down subconsciously. "He isn't here." Deidara whispered. I cringed, was I so easy to read?

"Is Amaya-chan hungry?" I raised a brow, why did Tobi talk in third person? "No Amaya-chan isn't, thanks…" I said, half sarcastically. Deidara snorted as he slid past us to the kitchen, Tobi followed him like a puppy. Deidara didn't seem fond of him. I wonder why though, he seemed so sweet.

Today was a no chores day, thank whatever god might be fucking around up there. I took on Tobi's seeming habit, he followed Deidara around for the most part and I followed him. Neither seemed to care much, maybe Deidara was used to Tobi hanging around him. I didn't feel like being alone right now and I figured it might be good to try to walk off this pain… I didn't bleed any more so that was good, right?

"Damn it, where is she?" I tensed when Hidan's voice broke the air, turning to look over my shoulder quickly. "Hidan-san sounds mad!" Tobi said in a fretful voice, quickly running past Deidara. I wish I could run away. Deidara shot me a look of concern. "I'm fine." I snapped, I didn't want pity. But, his concerned look only grew more so. "Amaya, be careful." He told me before turning away and walking off. Be careful? How could I?

Had my rape really been my fault?

"There you are, where the fuck did you disappear to?" I shivered when Hidan stalked up to me. "J-just around the base." Damn it voice, don't you betray me like this. He raised a brow, sighing heavily. "Come the fuck here," he demanded. I followed him, flinching when he abruptly pulled me into his room. Oh god, the mirror, had he seen it?!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled, getting closer than I would have ever preferred. I shot my eyes to the bathroom, but…the mirror wasn't broken… I know I had pun- _Tobi._

Then what was Hidan angry with me over? "What do you mean?" I asked, surprised my tone managed to sound rather icy. His eyes narrowed and he backed me against the wall. "You and your damn crying. You act like a fucking brat." My mouth fell open and something inside of me broke through its cage.

"What the fuck do you want from me!" I screamed, tears burning my eyes. He took a step back, good. I hope I deafened him. "Stop being a weak little bitch!" He growled, I tensed in horror as he raised his arm, lashing out at him on pure reflex. Reflex that would get me killed.

I think I scratched him, I don't know. Because the second I struck I tore through the still open door and to Deidara's room, bursting in and gasping for air, collapsing to my knees. He leapt from his bed in shock, brushing his hair from his eyes he knelt cautiously next to me.

Because who knew what the crazy girl would do next?


	13. Should I have to

**(Hidan)**

I watched her expression change as she slept, it was almost like she was awake. Her eyes would squeeze shut tightly and her mouth would frown, and her eyebrows would knit down. Something along the lines of fear at times and anger or sadness at others. I don't know how much time I wasted listening to the damn bitch toss and turn in her obviously disturbed dreams before I finally gave up on getting back to sleep and stood up, glaring down at her as she whimpered in her sleep.

I frowned as she suddenly cried out, not loudly but still enough to fucking scare someone if they weren't expecting it. I leaned down to touch her forehead to see if she had a fucking fever and needed some damn medicine before it got serious, and the second I touched her she relaxed into my hand. I narrowed my eyes at her, not pulling back for a minute. When I did I turned and left, walking straight out of the base.

So what, _I_ was the fucking cause _and_ remedy to her nightmares? Shit didn't work like that. Wasn't supposed to, anyway. I sighed in annoyance as I leaned against a tree, what the hell was with this girl anyway. Fucking won't listen to anyone, and then can't handle the consequences. And then I deal out the consequences, and fucking can't handle her violent twist in personality. What schizophrenic shit was this? Worse than Zetsu was.

I growled, I wasted nearly a fucking hour thinking about the mutt. Useless bitch- actually, she was good for a fuck.

At least life had been interesting lately.

I slammed the base door open, mind zeroed in on the cause of my _troubled_ thoughts. Gives me shit whether I'm around her or not, Jashin-damn whore. But I wasn't ready to get rid of her, not yet. I still had a lot to get from her. "Damn it, where is she?" I demanded, glaring at Kisame as he sat in the kitchen talking with the fucking Uchiha. He nodded towards the hall and I stormed off, sneering as she turned to look at me, eyes clouded in anxiety. Good. Fucking fear me.

"There you are, where the fuck did you disappear to?" She shuddered like something cold had touched her. "J-just around the base." I raised a brow at her shaky voice, that wasn't right… It was more fun when she had that brassy and stubborn tone of hers.

"Come the fuck here," I ordered, smirking when she followed me like the lost little dog she was. I pulled her into my room, glowering at her and looking her over. She was entirely different. Her skin seemed paler, she'd gotten skinny as fuck, her red hair was disheveled. She kept shrinking down like I'd hit her. The worst was her eyes. They were yellow, pooled with fright, like she was staring the fucking devil in the eyes."What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, her tone was colder than before. I narrowed my eyes, forcing her back against the wall "You and your damn crying. You act like a fucking brat." Her mouth fell open and I noticed something else, her eyes instantly snapped to red and filled with anger, filled with her fucking _true_ self. Not this sniveling cowardly girl.

"What the fuck do you want from me!" She shrieked, tears pooled into her eyes, but this time they looked like ones of pure rage. I stepped back at her harshly loud tone, feeling my ears ring, fucking obnoxious women. "Stop being a weak little bitch!" I growled, raising my arm up; and no I didn't plan to hit her, don't you fucking glare at me. Bitch deserved it though, because she fucking lunged at me, scratching four quickly bloody lashes across my arm.

And of course, she bolted right after that. Like I couldn't fucking walk right after her dumb ass.

"Fucking bitch." I muttered, watching as the scratches quickly healed. I smirked, looking up after her as she ran down the hall.

_This_ was what I had wanted.

**(Amaya)**

They say hating someone is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. If this was the case I was chugging arsenic and anticipating Hidan to drop dead. Because as I sat on my knees in Deidara's bedroom, tears trailing down my cheeks, I loathed the very air the Jashinist breathed. I hated him for what he'd done to me. I heard him curse as he stomped towards the room, I felt my blood heat up and adrenaline course through my veins. Not from fear this time.

I was angry.

Angry he had hurt me, angry he'd taken my innocence, angry he didn't give two shits about anything. Angry I had let myself slip. I would bring new meaning to the damn word.

"Fucking get over here," Hidan snarled, wrenching me from the floor. I returned the hateful look, the fear he made me feel only bringing forth more anger. How dare he have such power over me. "Let me go, damn it!" I hissed as he dragged me back towards his hellhole of a room, I shot Deidara a warning look when he reached out for me; this was mine to deal with.

He threw me hard onto the stone floor, knocking the wind out of me. He shut and locked his door while I wheezed for air, glaring up at him as he came to stand over me. "You haven't learned a damn thing have you?" He demanded in an eerily calm voice. I gave a surprised a yelp when he lifted me off the ground by my throat, ramming me into the wall behind us. The impact reverberated through my body as I tried to breathe, gripping his wrist tightly. He leaned close, so close his lips brushed over mine as he spoke.

"What do I have to do to break you?" He hissed. I smirked, looking straight into his eyes.

"You can't."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**My damn power is out so all I can do is write and wait until it's on to post. Demons and aliens and Black Eyed Children and the Grim Reaper *smirks***

**On another note; this story is actually moving pretty slow as I'm figuring out what to do with it. I actually have an idea of how to end it but we're a while from that. **

**So don't worry. **


	14. Bow Down?

However, you could hurt me.

"Konan that's making it worse!" I hissed at the older woman as she prodded at my leg. She thought it was broken, while I thought it just hurt from being slammed into the wall. That would hurt most people. Tobi, was either being helpful or an asshole depending on your point of view. He was holding me down while Konan patched me up. Which was stupid since Hidan was only going to do it all over again.

Konan hushed me. She was getting sick of my shit; I'd probably spat a dozen curses at her in the past hour. I was tired, sore and pissed. Konan sighed as she apparently decided I'd not sustained a broken leg, healing the darkening bruise so I could walk without looking like some sort of broken doll.

Tobi was petting my hair like I was a dog. It might or might not have been comforting. The funny thing was, he was so childish and sweet but he was also the tallest and, I think, the oldest of us. He let me go when Konan was done, handing me some pain medicine. I sharply inhaled as Konan opened my bottle of birth control and placed one of those in my hand, handing me water. I placed them in my mouth one at a time and took a sip of water to swallow them. Shut up, I can't swallow two pills at once. I'm afraid they'll get stuck.

"What was that little round pill?" Tobi asked, making me choke on the water. Konan calmly looked at him as she took the water back. "It's something to keep her healthy." She replied. He bought it, thankfully. I didn't want to explain to someone that I was taking birth control against rape. I didn't know how to feel, grateful I wasn't going to fall pregnant to the devil or humiliated and angry that it was basically turning this into some sort of consent?

Can I do both?

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" A loud yell echoed. I jumped slightly, Hidan sounded angry. Deidara suddenly stormed in, his eyes zeroed in on me. "Was your leg broken, hm?" He asked in a tense voice. He'd been the unlucky person to have to carry me to Konan's room to be healed. I shook my head, eyes wide as he stalked back out of the room. "Deidara-sempai has PMS!"

Tobi whispered. I snickered, doubting he even knew what that was. Hidan kicked the door open, because you know, Neanderthals apparently can't use their hands. "All fucking better?" He sneered, obviously pleased he put me in the "hospital."

Konan, trying to keep me from screwing up, answered for me. "She's fine." She replied smoothly, eyeing me. I didn't plan to smart off. I needed a break. But, as Hidan harshly jerked me off the table and dragged me through the hall, I realized I wasn't going to get one.

"Let go, you've done enough!" I hissed. He snarled as he threw me into his room, I landed on his bed.

_Bad memories._

I scrambled up, gasping as he shoved me back down, pinning me beneath his weight. "Something needs to be done about your mouth." He growled. I shook my head, struggling in an attempt to free myself from his hold. Damn his strength. Damn him.

"What's wrong with you!" I spat, trying to wrench free. People like him, they took control over people weaker than themselves. Hurt them, humiliated them, and liked it, even laughed at it. _They_ were weak. He gripped my hair tightly and dragged me off the bed, forcing me to my knees. I pursed my lips as he undid his pants.

"Suck, bitch." He hissed, his member inches from my face.

He wanted me to put this in my mouth?

My _mouth_?

I glared up at him, eyes narrowing as he smirked. He pulled so hard on my hair I couldn't help but cry out, and the bastard shoved his cock into my mouth when I did so. I nearly gagged, slamming my eyes shut. Disgusting. That was all this was. I felt his smirk, and tried to pull back to tell him off, but he held me in place. He moved his hips and forced more of his length into my mouth -choking me in the process- as I tried to pull back.

When I figured out how to breathe through my nose, the first things that registered were how much my throat and jaw hurt and how bad this tasted. This was degrading. I never thought about biting, and I'm glad I didn't because I probably would have gotten myself beaten to death.

I tried to swallow, nearly gagging myself more, and getting a low groan from him. Did that make him feel good? I shuddered in revulsion. As he pumped his hard length in and out of my mouth, my jaw hurt more and more and I gave in, trying to get him to come faster so it would end. I swallowed like before, figuring out oral sex was mostly just sucking.

I felt him throb, and before I could think about it, he came. I tried to pull back as hot liquid was forced down my throat. He pulled away and I was going to spit out what was in my mouth, but he held my nose and covered my mouth so I couldn't breathe, making me swallow so I could inhale. I felt sick, my stomach churned like a washing machine.

"Good bitch." He smirked down at me, zipping his pants back up. I couldn't muster anything more than a glare. He chuckled as he walked out of the room. I stood slowly, walking to the bathroom. I said my greetings to the stranger in the mirror before leaning over the toilet and being sick.

"Disgusting." I muttered as I rinsed my mouth and started walking to the kitchen to finish my chores. I noticed Hidan wasn't around, but I'd learned he disappeared for rituals for his religion. I sighed as I did the dishes, smiling as Tobi started playing with the bubbles from the soap. I was glad the day was over.

Kids, appreciate the sleep you get. I used to not want to sleep, but now it was almost all I wanted to do. I looked up as someone came inside. It was Hidan, but he had another girl with him…I know I looked either shocked or horrified, because as soon as I saw her I instantly thought it meant he was done with me and was going to kill me. She was older than I was; probably early twenties. She had dark violet hair and her eyes were a deep purple color as well. It reminded me of poison. She was tall, slender and her skin looked like she spent a healthy amount of time in the sun.

She was unbelievably beautiful.

I glowered as she went back to Hidan's room; my room. What in the hell was she doing here? I shot Hidan a look and he raised his brows as if waiting for me to say something. You asshole, you know what I mean. I waited a moment, confused to the point of being infuriated. He made no move like he was going to "take me for a walk" so I just…went back to the room. It was late and it was my normal routine.

The girl looked surprised when I walked in and I could almost say it annoyed me. But I couldn't, that seemed wrong. She had no idea, and I had no idea why she was here…she could be like me. "Who are you?" I asked; now fuck you, my tone was polite. She blinked quickly. "My name is Nemuri, what is yours? What are you doing here?" Nemuri meant sleep, it was pretty. I wondered if she meant what I was doing in this room, or the entire place in general.

"Amaya. And I'm a…what are you doing here?" I quickly asked, finding myself unable to say I was a slave. She blinked rapidly. "I was sold to a silver haired man, he brought me here. Are you…his girlfriend?" I choked on my next breath, I admit. I shook my head. "No, I was, um, bought by him a couple months or so back." She tilted her head. I knew I had to look like a slave, but she didn't… Not at all, I began to feel weird, self-conscious, in a way. Like he went and bought her because I wasn't good enough.

_Amaya fucking Ikari._

I reprimanded myself. I sounded jealous. Bloody. Damn. Jealous. I was actually half horrified she would share the same fate I was. I sighed. Hidan suddenly threw open the door and walked in, and I didn't have time to move so I was thrown to the ground. I spat a curse at him, noting the girl look shocked. Whether at his abuse or my attitude I wasn't sure. She was so calm.

He looked at her and it hit me she was sitting on his bed. He looked over her and then at me. I didn't know what went through his mind, but pure rage went through mine. I didn't know why or even what, I was mad over.

But I was.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Yeah Amaya seems angrier in this doesn't she? That might be me reflecting in her. Life is difficult at the moment. *Snorts* I sound proper. What I want to say is life is shitty. Whatever. **

**I've been pondering what to put in the story and bothering my sister with ideas and thought this tidbit would be interesting. Who doesn't like jealousy? And the girl seems Mary-sue in terms of appearance, but it's really just Amaya viewing herself as inadequate. **

**I want a vote going, who do you think will kill Nemuri first, Amaya or Hidan? Isn't she so different from Amaya; that's the whole idea. *Smirks* **

**I want you guys putting out ideas if you wanna see something in the story, just tell me.**


	15. When it was

I want you to think about something. What makes you angry, or sad, or what hurts you. What the words regret and humiliation mean to you. The curse of confusion, and not having control over your own life, not having control or even understanding your emotions. What triggers certain feelings? Such as envy, hatred, even love. What would someone have to make you love them? What if you didn't want to love them?

I was angrily scrubbing out a red stain from the floor of Kisame's room while he was on a mission with his partner, when I decided to ponder the secrets of life. Well, my mind decided to. I was kind of sore, I had slept wrong last night and my right leg and arm felt paralyzed when I woke up. Cold stone does that. Nemuri had been sleeping on Hidan's bed since she got here exactly seven days ago. One week of my normal, everyday life of killing myself over cleaning this massive base, and dealing with Hidan's insults. But now, extra weight was on me because she _stared_ at me as I did it.

You didn't do that. If you are or even were a slave, you always help others because you know the pain and hate to see them working alone. You don't just want to, you _need_ to help them. She just sat there watching me; be it in the living room, on the couch or in Hidan's room. She was quiet, calm, and fragile. She sat on his bed like it was her throne, while I tried to keep the place in check. And his insults and even the occasional strikes were tolerable. Until I caught her smirk. I'd turned away from him in anger when he called me a whore, and she had this pleased smirk on her flawless face. She liked when he put me down. She wanted to see me as low as it could get.

I left Kisame's room, having already finished the house chores. Sometimes I made it a game, like I was Cinderella or something. I had an imagination and I used it, okay? I walked back to the room to see if Hidan had fucked it up again, sighing as I saw Nemuri lounging on the bed, brushing her long hair. Her hair was pretty, dark, silky and fell to the middle of her back. She shot me a glance, smiling. Anyone would be put off by it; but it was condescending. It all was. "Done cleaning?" She asked me. She'd not done one thing since she'd been here. Why was she even here then? And what was she to be treated so perfectly.

I gave her a bored, icy look as I glanced around. No blood or weapons, he must've gone out somewhere. I decided to shower, going to his dresser to fish out a shirt. My own clothes were stained a dark rusty color from the blood and grime as I sat on the floor. I don't know what Kisame did when he went out but he brought back a bloodbath. I had a couple of outfits Konan gave to me, but I tended to sleep in shirts he never wore. He thought he looked good walking half naked all the time. I hated when he was right.

"Why do you snoop through his things? Does he not get angry when his slave touches them?" I pulled out a shirt, closing the drawer and turning to look at her. She blinked in what looked like surprise. I would guess my crimson eyes might look creepy in the dimness. "You're not above me. You lay around like a princess all day, great. I don't know you or what you've gone through, maybe you deserve it. But you don't know me either, and you sure as hell don't know him. I'm not dirty or any less of a person." I said dully, unable to give her the energy of being angry.

"I know him pretty well." She said, shaking her head and folding her long legs beside her. "He's amazing in bed." She told me. I felt a painful mix as my body fought against my mind to not faint or be sick. Her words struck a darker memory and a violent pang of shock. He slept with her? And she liked it?

Then why had I been the one to take his abuse. What was wrong with me?

"Good. Lay back for him." I said, aware that was a biting comment. She'd known him how long and was sleeping with him, and telling me like it was an amazing accomplishment? I had to use this; maybe if he turned his attention to her he'd leave me alone.

"Amaya!"

I flinched as he called my name from the living room. _God damn hope._ I tossed the shirt onto the bed, ignoring her pleased smile as I left the room. I tried to run through every possible thing I could have done wrong, nearly sighing in relief as I saw Hidan sitting at the counter in the kitchen. I'd learned that there was no set eating time, they ate when they were hungry and if someone didn't feel like cooking they called me.

I sighed as I lazily threw together something simple and sat it in front of him. I'd eaten already, I stole some of Deidara's food earlier. "Not much of a woman, are you?" He snickered as he ate. I suppose he's referring to my limited culinary skills. "Be grateful I made you anything." I spat back at him. He raised a brow, clearly looking amused. "Be grateful I don't throw you outside to freeze." He responded. He'd done that the other night, tied me to the damn door when it was nearly winter. I didn't stay out all night, but I shivered for hours after.

"Next time I'll just poison that." I hissed, nodding at the food. He smirked. "I wouldn't die." I cursed at him, unable to think of retaliation. Asshole. I looked up as someone joined us, glaring hatefully as Nemuri walked inside, wearing that shirt I'd gotten earlier and no pants. She pulled it off incredibly. It made her legs look longer and body look slender.

She smirked at me as I glared irritably at her. She thought this was a game, I was trying to live and get by without being abused. She needed to quit fucking around. He shot her a sideways glance, eyes narrowing. "What the hell are you doing in my fucking clothes?" He asked her. I turned to hide my surprise that he wasn't practically purring at the sight of her.

"I thought I'd put on something attractive." She replied silkily. "I didn't tell you that you could go through my shit." He replied. I tensed, he sounded angry. I damn my conscience, but I couldn't sit by and let him hurt her if there was at least something I could do. Actually, it might make it worse. My personality split once more* as I wanted to help her and at the same time help myself. "No, I put it on the bed for when I'd take a shower, when your needy ass called me." I replied, taking the plate to wash it.

I caught her baleful look. "Put it back." He said to her, standing up. My eyebrows raised in surprise and slight amusement as she huffed. "Why can she wear them and not me?" She said "she" like I was the worst person in the world. I noticed Hidan glance at me with narrowed eyes. "You ask too many questions." He hissed, glowering at her. I guess even the angel couldn't escape a demon's temper. She then shot me another snotty look, and my other half snapped. "Quit giving me those damn arrogant looks you brat." I growled, glaring down at her.

She withered, eyes widening before they narrowed. "Don't tell me what to do, slavery whore!" She hissed. I felt rage course through me like venom and before I could second guess, I'd slapped her. Pretty hard I guess, since she cried out. With the collar on that stopped my chakra, I frankly wasn't very strong, but any slap would hurt if you put enough behind it. I felt justified, I truly did. She didn't understand her own words.

I gasped as I felt a hand grab my wrist and roughly tug me away, forcing me to walk lest I fall and be dragged. I winced as Hidan dragged me to the bedroom, tossing me inside and looking down at me as he folded his arms. "Proved how much of a dog you are, hm? Going around and attacking people for no reason." He smirked. I was off the ground in seconds, glaring up at him. "I get enough of your shit, that girl comes in here like she is my fucking queen and I'll be damned if she insults me!" How dare he act like this was my fault.

I gasped as he shoved me back hard, causing me to fall backward onto the bed. Despite complaining about her always sleeping here, I had no desire to be in his bed. He descended on me and I tried immediately to shove him off, my mind circling on how sorry I was for even opening my mouth. I flinched when he pinned my arms down. "Watch your damn mouth, you insolent bitch." He hissed into my ear, sending a shiver down my back.

"Or what?" I shot back. Damned if I didn't regret it, but what could he do that he hadn't already done. He'd taken my pride, my control and power, and my innocence. So I challenged him. A forbidding smirk crossed his face. "I'm starting to believe you like being punished." He said, voice toxic. His hand snuck beneath my shirt and up my stomach, causing me to squirm. "Get off!" I hissed, eyes narrowed. I didn't want it to happen again, it hurt.

A cocky look took over his expression. "No." He said, tone almost teasing. I tried to thrash away from him as he cupped my breast, running his thumb across my nipple. I growled hatefully as he pulled my shirt off, using it to tie my arms behind me. "Not very tough now, are we?" He mocked. I felt my face heat up in a blush, biting down on my lip until it hurt. "Fuck off and screw Nemuri." I hissed, turning away from him.

He didn't say anything this time, to my surprise. I shuddered when he kissed my neck. "She isn't nearly as exciting." I felt him smirk against my throat. He bit down on a spot near my shoulder, causing me to grit my teeth to stifle a sound. I felt blood bloom from the wound as he slid his hands down my torso, pulling my pants off. I loathed this feeling of sheer powerlessness I had. He hummed lowly, leaning over me and dragging his tongue across my nipple. I flinched at the hot feeling, struggling slightly. He nipped my breast warningly, making me yelp more out of shock than pain.

I shut my eyes in defeat as he pulled my legs apart, my heartbeat racing. He smirked down at me, sliding his hand along my thigh to my sex and running his finger up and down. I tensed as he chuckled. "It doesn't take much to excite you, does it slut?" He said in a low whisper. I flushed, unable to think of a comeback. Why did my body betray me like this? I thought we were on the same fucking side, body!

He flipped me over onto my knees then, making my eyes widen. I squirmed uncomfortably as he leaned over me, chest against my back.

I couldn't stifle a whimper as he thrust his hips forward, pushing entirely into me. I shut my eyes tightly as shocks of pain reverberated through my being as I was forced to accept him. My breathing turned ragged as I forced myself to relax; it wasn't as horrible as the first time had been. I knew now not to tense or struggle. He growled quietly, pulling out and pushing back in, starting a fast paced rhythm. I grit my teeth hard against any sound leaving my lips, not willing to give him the satisfaction.

He had one hand on the bed and one on my hip, moving hard into me. I tried to ignore this almost painful feeling blooming in my abdomen, squirming slightly in hopes it would go away; but it only grew stronger the longer he kept going. I let soft pants leave my lips as I buried my face against the bed, tense and hot. It was hot.

"You gonna come for me, bitch?" He purred against my neck. I bit my lip hard, wincing as I tasted blood. I wanted to tell him to stop, to tell my body not to respond, but neither would listen. I tensed more so as that strong pressure building inside of me suddenly burst, shuddering with a whimper I couldn't suppress despite desperately trying to. I felt him smirk cruelly against my neck, slamming deep into me. I flinched when I felt him come inside of me, withdrawing then and letting me fall onto my side. "Good girl." He hissed, nipping my ear and pulling back.

I felt painful shame and humiliation bubble over inside of me, but was too tired to listen to the damning comments my inner mind had. I felt the bindings come undone and wrapped my arms around myself, curling into a ball amongst the blankets. He got up, I heard the rustle of fabric as he fixed his clothes before silence. I guess he'd left. I laid there for a moment, contemplating getting up to shower. I finally rose from my self-pity, rummaging around and finding more clothes to wear and then hopping into a hot, hot shower. I hissed as it burned me for a minute until I was used to it, beginning to wash my hair and body. I'd gotten some sort of weird "two-in-one" thing from Konan, made my hair soft and not like some wild tiger in the morning. Smelled good too, I liked fruity scents.

I got out when the water cooled, feeling clean. I was mildly sore and had a lovely _love_ bite on my neck. Asshole. I dressed in my shirt and underwear, brushing my hair until it was straight. I was lucky my hair didn't grow fast, it was still barely hanging to my chin and to the back of my neck. I sighed as I changed the bedding and cleaned up the bathroom, irritably taking the sheets to the washing room. I'd do them tomorrow, it was late right now. I was walking down the hall back to the room when a violent chill came over me. I hadn't heard anything and didn't think of it as anything, being in a place like this would give you shivers.

"Ah!" A soft sound of surprise left my mouth as I was jerked like a rag doll inside one of the abandoned rooms, it had been some kind of storage until I'd gone through it. I landed hard on my front, hurting my chest and stomach. I turned around to tell whoever off -yes clearly no one can break me of my attitude- meeting familiar dark, poisonous eyes.

Poison...

"Nemuri?" I asked in a rather astounded, almost disgusted tone. I was surprised she'd drug me in here, what the hell could she have wanted. I stood; well, I damn well tried to stand, but she kicked me so hard in the stomach it sent me onto my back with a gasp for air. She leaned over me, hatred clear in her eyes. I glared up at her as the pain spread in my torso. I wasn't like most people that immediately grew worried or cried when hurt, I got angry and cursed or hurt whatever hurt me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I asked, or demanded… Whichever way you wanted to look at it worked. She knelt, fisting my hair and standing straight again, unfortunately dragging me with her. She slammed my back into the wall behind us. Something I had the displeasure of finding out, was that Hidan had never given her a collar. He either scared her into staying or she willingly did so. She didn't seem at all of a high rank, but she did have chakra, and she was physically strong. Without my chakra and with this damned collar repressing my ability, I was screwed. It sucked the element away, it sucked my animal away, I had as much strength as a normal, small sized sixteen year old girl. And she had the chakra and strength of a tall, twenty year old woman.

I wasn't having a good day.

"You're a fucking whore, and you're proud of it aren't you?" She said with a sneer. "What are you talking about! Have you lost your freaking mind?" I hissed, trying to get her to let go. She punched me hard in the face and I knew as soon as her fist connected, I would have a black eye. "I saw you sleep with him. Moaning for him. You're a disgusting slut who tried to act like she's fighting when she's just desperate for cock."

I, took major issue with this comment. I was pretty sure a whore or slut was someone that slept with dozens of men a week, not someone raped twice. Or was it not rape if you enjoyed it? I didn't though. I held my head then, this wasn't the time for this confusion! She was practically trying to kill me! "He tied me up while I fucking grit my teeth in pain, you insane woman! I'm not like you, I don't lay back and then gloat about sleeping with someone, especially someone who bought you like a dog and treats you even lower!" I spat. She pulled something from her baggy shirt, and I wasn't sure if my heart began beating too fast to feel, or stopped all together.

She was holding a knife.

The silver glint in the dark room was the focus of my vision as she stepped closer. "He's why I'm not still in that shithole. I won't let you screw around with him, you ugly slave." She spat, straddling my hips. I screamed, trying to punch her off. She wrapped one hand around my throat, slamming my head into the stone floor. My vision blacked and became blurry, mind hazy and none of it became completely clear. But I made out her words. I cried out as a sharp pain lit up my stomach, dragging down.

"Let's see if he still likes you when you're scarred."

* * *

**(Hidan)**

That whore. I'd picked her up from some sort of dumbass Kakuzu goes to when he wants to drop off a bounty, said he was looking to get rid of a few and gave her to me, I didn't even want her. But what fucking harm could she do? She wasn't bad looking, another slut around could do good while fucking Little Red Riding Hood pranced around like she was too good for life.

I remember first seeing them together, how different they'd looked. I smirked as Amaya's look came back to me, it was like she was asking what the fuck this bitch was doing here. She'd gotten a little irritable since I'd gotten the other girl, Nemuri or whatever her name was. She was disgusted that the other slut acted like she sat on a throne. I let her on the damn bed just to piss off Amaya; it worked, she had one hell of an easy fuse to light.

She never said anything but I think Nemuri talked down to her or something because she'd storm away from her. I was really fucking bored of that chick, Nemuri was _nothing_ for me. She might've had a body, but she didn't meet Amaya on any scale. She was a complete sex addicted bitch. She practically tried to fuck me when I dragged her home. I liked a challenge, not some Jashin damn bitch begging to be screwed. And her eyes, nothing but a dark pool of clotted poison. She thought she could bat her shitty eyes and look sexy or something, didn't work.

She had no personality, it's like she tried to match it to what she thought I'd want or some stupid shit. Boring, no fight, no fire. I could insult her and she'd take it or try to look fucking cute with this stupid pout, you say anything wrong to that fucking dog and she'd tear you a new one, no matter what you tried to do to control her. She was impossible.

I nearly beat the insolence out of her when she asked why Amaya could wear that shirt and not her. Because she looked fucking good in it, that's why.

I sighed as I walked back inside the base, dropping my scythe to the ground. I thought about getting rid of that pathetic woman. I preferred Amaya, she was exciting and damn if she wasn't a good fuck. I walked inside the infirmary to ask Konan to tell her fucking lover* I was taking Nemuri out, stopping when I saw what she was doing.

Amaya turned to look at me, blood dripping from a cut over one of her eyes. Her eyes were a fucked up color between what looked like tried to be red and blue. She was wearing a shirt but it was torn and bloody as well, she had deeper cuts on her legs and bruises on her arms and throat like someone held her down. Blood soaking the front and back proved she had wounds along her stomach too. Put lightly, bitch looked like she got in a fight with a wolf, which would be ironic.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked. I didn't really think any dumbass around here would do anything like that to her. Konan washed the blood off Amaya's face, shooting me a glance. "Tobi saw Nemuri leaving one of the old rooms and was curious as to what she had been doing. He walked inside and found Amaya like this, lying on the floor." I felt something come undone. That whore had no reason or right to dare to touch what belonged to me. I stormed from the room, ignoring their questioning looks.

I threw the door to my room open, glaring at the audacious whore as she lay sprawled over my bed like some sort of sex toy. She looked at me, smiling. I grit my teeth. "You look angry… Is it something she said?" She purred. "She shouldn't bother you for a while." Did she fucking think she'd get on my good side with this?

I grabbed her arm and jerked her off the bed harshly, dragging her outside. It was dark and she immediately began shivering. I slammed her back against a tree, glaring down at her. I smirked at the terror in her eyes.

"I told you not to touch what was mine, bitch."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I'm mildly surprised most of you though Amaya would kill her, though amused as well. I was going to end up with her doing it, but wasn't happy with the idea because that's really not in her nature unless she's in real danger. And so, the best friend and beta and gave me an idea, and this is the result. I asked my sister's opinion on it; she liked it as well, so here's this. While I knew it showed Amaya was jealous of Nemuri, I couldn't find a way to show **_**Hidan's**_** slowly growing feeling towards her, so this is how we thought it could work. "We." I have a writing team, apparently. **

**And like I told Sassy-chan, we can just say Hidan doesn't like those touching what's his. **

***- Amaya does have a split personality disorder that we'll get deeper into. You might have caught bits of it already. **

***- Yes I am implying Pein and Konan are together. **


	16. You Want A Fight?

I rubbed my forehead, feeling the scar with a mix of anger and disgust. I wasn't disgusted at the scar, no. In fact it looked kind of cool, it was straight down over my right eye. I was thankful she hadn't blinded me, the _witch. _ I'd called that excuse of a woman every name in every language I knew, and even made up some names, and I was still pissed as all hell. She'd attacked me for no reason. I thought I was going to die, she didn't know what she was doing with that knife! All she had wanted was to cause me pain -fucking succeeded- and mar my skin. For what reason, you ask?

She was jealous.

Of something that wasn't worth being jealous over! She told me before she left, "I don't think he'll want to touch you anytime soon!" Her tone was smug, like cutting me up was some great thing. Let me tell you, that girl needed some serious help. I was fine with him keeping her and using her, it made him come after me less often. But she made everything difficult, and now she was attacking me like some sort of insane ex-girlfriend.

I turned over and buried my face in the blankets, inhaling deeply to calm down. I shivered, only succeeding in breathing in his scent and filling my mind with thoughts about _him_. I was in his bed, Tobi had carried me back, seeing as I was hopped up on drugs and couldn't walk straight, and I hadn't told him different because I was comfortable. The wounds were gone, but Konan had said Nemuri had managed to scar me. The one on my face and one on my thigh. She thought those might actually heal up, very slowly.

I jolted when Hidan threw open the door, making the slam echo throughout the room. I looked him up and down with wide eyes, he was a bloody mess. I was used to the sight, but it never made it less annoying to clean up the blood, or less enjoyable to see someone walking when you knew damn well they should have been dead from those wounds. He shot me a look, smirking slightly in a way that gave me an anxious feeling. He had that effect, but this time… I could connect the dots.

Nemuri was missing.

"Where's Nemuri?" I asked, attempting to sound casual. Hell, that question could have been chalked up to me being freaking nervous about my attacker coming back. He laughed, his insane amusement leaking through. "In a few places, actually." He said, eyes flashing in sadistic pleasure before he turned and went into the bathroom. I felt my stomach tighten at that. He'd killed her. But why? He had acted like he enjoyed her. Had she said something? No… I said a lot of things that should have already had me dead and gone.

"How's your fucking eye?" He asked, startling me when he sat on the bed, clean and his hair messed. Damn, you can really tell how out of it I am if I can't hear _Hidan_ coming towards me. "It's fine, she didn't hit it." I replied, trailing my fingers over the scratch. After what, six months here? Conversation wasn't uncommon, albeit it was usually much louder and more violent. He smirked then, and I inched away so my back hit the wall.

"Tobi's in there being a little bitch over you. Said the pain didn't bother you." That was a lie, I knew what Tobi was saying. He was complimenting me on being a good girl and not crying. "And? Pain isn't a big deal, it's a part of life." I felt cornered and came off as defensive. I hadn't meant to, but I felt like this conversation was bringing up my past. "Really." He said slowly, as if thinking about something. Hope he didn't hurt his brain doing that.

He reached out and grabbed my arm, jerking me off the bed. I couldn't stand very well and felt myself start to sink to the floor, but he was walking out the door and not paying attention to that. I was forced to walk, clumsily; as if I were a doll that hadn't been moved in a long time, sitting stiffly and then some stupid kid wanted to play.

Everyone else was already in their rooms, seeing as it was well into the night. I shivered as he took me outside, I looked behind us as the base disappeared into trees and darkness. "Why are we out here?" I demanded through grit teeth, annoyed at being in the middle of a freezing forest on a night where the clouds hid our light. I got my answer in a way I hadn't wanted.

He pulled me forward, my back slamming into a tree. Great, just great! I was just filleted by a crazy woman, and now I was going to be fucked up by an even crazier man. "You said pain is a part of life? Bitch, let me show you pain."

_Fuck._

I struggled, glaring with odium at the smirking Jashinist. "You like a fucking challenge, right?" I hissed, anger pumping through my veins and heating up my blood. I had been sitting pretty for a long time, I should have been ashamed by my lack of fight. I never sat by while anyone threw their whip, and sure as hell wasn't going to let this bastard do it. He wanted a fight? He'd get one. I was done.

I pulled one of my wrists free and punched him, immediately trying to jerk my other arm free from his grip when his head snapped sideways. He chuckled, the disturbed sound growing louder and dripping with sadism. His free arm snapped up and backhanded me so hard I swear I heard it echo. He let go of my arm, letting me fall to the ground. I looked up, meeting his _fucking_ _bright_ eyes, they were pooled with excitement. "Finally." He said, folding his arms in amusement. I growled, losing control of my temper.

_Attack. _

I lunged forward, punching him again and ending up sending us both to the ground with me straddling him. "Bitch!" He spat, pulling a kunai from his pants that I hadn't even _noticed. _ My eyes widened, sudden realization dawning on me. Was he going to kill me? Was that why we were out here? I tried to back off but I wasn't fast enough. I braced myself to be stabbed in the heart or throat, but it didn't come. I caught on to his game.

I felt a burn shoot through me as the blade made a shallow slash on my chest, over my collarbone. I felt the rush of adrenaline, falling back off him and tracing the cut he'd made. I looked at the blood on my fingers, realizing the moon was starting to come through the clouds as the dim light cast a glow on the crimson liquid. I gasped when he lunged, shoving me onto my back. He sat on my waist, grabbing one of my wrists. I raked my nails down his chest, but the bloody marks only seemed to drive him on; shouldn't I have known that? I screamed when a sharp pain shot up my arm, feeling blood pour down it. He pulled back from me and I kicked him off, jerking my wrist away. I couldn't see what he'd done, but I wasn't sure I needed to.

He smirked, licking the blood off of the kunai. Vampiric bastard. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I panted, earning a deep chuckle. He stood, walking back up to me. I aimed a punch for his face, he caught it and twisted my arm behind my back. He pressed my front against the tree, the bark scraping my skin. He snickered, his breath fanned over my ear and causing me to shiver. "Not so tough, are we?" He mocked me. I slammed my elbow into his side hard, satisfied when he lost his grip and let out a grunt of pain. I whipped around and slapped him hard enough to hurt my damn hand.

"Fuck you! I've had everything I worked so hard for torn away from me by you! I could _destroy_ you if this collar was off!" I knew I was yelling, but I didn't care. I was enraged and he would know it. He spat some blood onto the floor, turning to smirk at me again. "Are women all fucking arrogant as hell? Because you're pretty damn weak from what I've seen."

"And you're pretty damn _stupid_ you _fucking prick!"_ I spat. I didn't know what the point of this was, if he wanted me dead he'd have brought his scythe or a different weapon. He was playing. "You're nothing but a childish bitch, you think life is a _game_!" He grabbed my jaw then, pulling me close. And you better believe I shut up.

"I'm immortal. Life _is_ a game, and I've got a dozen fucking toys to play with too." He said, taunting me. So I was a toy, huh? "Well, let me tell you something, _master."_ I growled the title, voice saturated with venomous sarcasm. "I'm not some fragile toy for you to fuck around with. Go play Voodoo with your God." I hissed, shoving him away from me and running as fast as my legs would move. I was panting by the time I burst back into the base, racing back into the room. I wasn't trying to get away from him, but I just needed to run. To burn the anger off. I flopped onto the bed, my arm splayed beside me as I rolled onto my side. I was exhausted from this day, almost too tired to even breathe. I remembered the pain in my wrist and moved it so my hand was palm-up, blinking in the dim moonlight. My eyes widened in shock, but I passed out before I could stand back up and throw the bitch fit I wanted to throw.

There was a Jashin symbol carved into my wrist.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**It's been awhile. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I honestly didn't know what to do with it… I'm that author that gets an idea, but has yet to figure out to make her way up to it. And when I sat down to write, I didn't really want to or have an idea for it, but I felt so touched by how many of you are patiently waiting and even asking for a new chapter, and I know it's been so long. So here you go, thank you for waiting! Notice a couple of different things in the story?**

**I'm thinking about writing another HidanXAmaya story -something much nicer mind you- but I'm concerned about the time I have. And I'm not the best with ideas.**


	17. Demon

_That night he caged her_

_Bruised and broke her_

_He struggled closer_

_Then he stole her_

_Violet wrists and then her ankles_

_Silent Pain._

God, fucking, damned me. He did. I didn't even believe in a solid God, but if I did, I would know he had damned me. I was a mistake of some kind and he was dealing with me by erasing me from existence in a way that punished me. And you know what?

_Fuck you too, God. _

I almost tripped up the stairs as I came up from one of the lower level rooms, having been hiding. No, I'm not going to lie to you, I was actually hiding so no one would bother me and I could anguish and writhe in sorrow. Whatever, I could have done worse and we all know it. I grunted when I turned the corner and ran into someone, looking up into a sharp, predatory smirk. "Sorry." I muttered, stepping sideways to get past Kisame so I wouldn't have to prolong the interaction. I was afraid of the way he spoke to me, the way he looked at me. It sent every nerve on edge. I felt his gaze on me as I walked away and I was practically _running_ by the time I finally got out of the hall and into the living room.

"Finally, do I need to buy a fucking dog whistle for you to hear me?" Hidan startled me by almost running into me, speaking in an irritated tone. "No, you could stop being lazy and come find me." I retorted with quick precision. He sneered down at me. "I don't think you'd like that." He said, eyeing my wrist and back at me with amusement in his eyes. I bristled and turned away to walk to the couch, clearly done with the conversation since the only responses that came to mind were curse words. "I'm going on a mission, won't be back until some shitty hour in the night. So don't do anything stupid." I regarded him with a glare, smirking slightly at the fact that he was clearly annoyed at being sent away until late. "Have fun." I taunted. He shot me a malevolent look, luckily I didn't flinch. I was getting used to the looks.

"Have fun with you later." He hissed the threat before walking out. I rolled my eyes, looking down at myself. I was still covered in scratches and wounds from our little night out a couple of days prior. I glared with odious hatred at the Jashin symbol carved deeply into my wrist. Bastard, who the _hellfire _do you think you are.

I tensed when someone walked behind the couch, chuckling lowly. "You look like shit." I slowly looked back, honest to god not wanting to answer, but he looked like he wanted one… "Well being around Hidan does that to you." I muttered. Kisame sneered, looking me up and down. I tucked my shirt closer, swallowing a little warily. "Go to my room." He said, turning to go into the kitchen and leaving me sitting.

I didn't move, staring after him with what I knew was a wide eyed, probably frightened look. He turned to look over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes in disapproval. "Are you deaf or stupid?" He said, his tone sounding like a warning. I rose slowly, walking almost robotically towards his room. He probably had some huge mess there. As I said, I hated going into his room when he was around because I didn't want to end up stuck with him, but I wasn't going to defy him either… I had a feeling that wouldn't end well.

I walked inside his room, shivering at the cold and dim atmosphere. "Wow…" I murmured, surprised to find no mess. I'd only been in here just yesterday, so I didn't expect a massacre or anything, but… Why did he- "_Slam!" _

I whirled around when the door shut, looking up at Kisame as he stepped towards me. I took a step back, eyes darting around to try to find a way around him before he cornered me. "Take your clothes off." He ordered as he closed in on me. "Get away from me, Kisame!" I said rather loudly in hopes someone would hear me. But there was no one to hear.

He grabbed my arm so hard I swear if I'd moved an inch, he'd have broken it. "Take your fucking clothes off." He hissed, shoving me backwards. I looked around, finding a kunai nearby. _Damn it, anything's worth a shot. _I took the knife and flicked my wrist hard, as he dodged I tried to race past him.

Didn't work.

I gasped at the impact as he grabbed me by my wrist and slammed me against a wall, his hand around my throat. I couldn't breathe. "Guess you want this the hard way." He sneered, roughly ripping my clothes to shreds and exposing me. I screamed, like the desperate idiot I was. He threw me like I was a doll, I hit his bed and had no time to react before he was on top of me. He undid his pants. I tried to lash out, punching and kicking at him to try to deter him for even a second. He grabbed my thighs and spread them apart, his teeth nipping at my neck and shoulder. I felt blood, hot against my skin as he left wounds. He settled between my legs so I couldn't close them again; I cringed in pain as he roughly grabbed my breasts. Men didn't understand how bad that hurt, and when they did it seemed they _wanted_ to cause the pain. I grit my teeth as he pinched my nipples, sending sharp pain down my spine.

I tried to scratch at his arms, but all it got me was a sharp bite on my collarbone. I felt him lift up my hips a bit, and I wish I hadn't known what was going to happen next. He thrust inside of me with a low groan, not stopping at all. I screamed, not even realizing I was going to do it, it just happened. The pain almost made me pass out, and I deeply wished I had. His pace was brutal and I felt blood, way too much blood as he tore me apart.

_This hurts worse than Hidan. _

Hidan hadn't gone in dry, he hadn't thrust like a fucking madman either. I hadn't pegged Kisame as someone like this, I actually expected it from Hidan…

I screamed at him to stop as I felt more blood streak down my legs. I hadn't bled this much when I lost my virginity, surely I wasn't supposed to be bleeding. It was bad, wasn't it? Was he killing me? I knew I was crying, but there was nothing I could do about it. I drifted in and out of consciousness, but it never let me fully sink into blissful unawareness. I dealt with the pain eating me alive for who knows how long before he pulled out. I couldn't move, and I really didn't have a chance to; he grabbed my hair and forced me up, thrusting into my mouth. I gagged at the taste of my own blood and his seed as it shot down my throat. I couldn't even yelp when he used my hair to toss me off the bed. I almost threw up, but managed to force the feeling away as he fixed his clothes and left. I could hardly breathe, much less move. I didn't want to do either, at that moment. It took me almost two hours to crawl -don't judge me, I couldn't and _wouldn't_ stand- out of his room and back to mine, thankful everyone had been somewhere else as I collapsed in exhaustion and pain on the floor in the safety of my room.

I knew I was still bleeding, because fresh liquid was sticky on top of the dried crimson staining my legs, neck, and chest. I felt my head loll to one side as I truly did begin to fade out. Maybe that was why I hadn't fainted earlier, whatever higher power was up there wanted me to make it back here away from Kisame. I knew I needed help, but I couldn't draw up the energy to whisper a name, much less try to crawl back out. Besides the fact I had no clothes on. I silently told myself "don't die" before I was immersed in dark oblivion.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Lyrics: Monster by Meg and Dia**

**Inspiration for a scene in the story: CrystalDarkSamus**

**So, what do you think Hidan is going to do?**

**How **_**dare**_** you comment as an Anon. I wanted to message you. I wanted to interrogate you.**

**There was a Guest reviewer and I read the lovely comment they sent me and I thank them kindly, but something makes me wonder, do I actually know you? Because your suggestion, is something I said I would be doing and wanted to do… And you got it right, right down to **_**who**_** I said I wanted to do it. I had asked Kiara whether it should be Deidara or Kisame, and we both agreed Kisame was more frightening so I made Deidara the good guy for a change and Kisame the bad one. I doubt this is what you meant by "take interest" but alas, it's what I wanted, because I saw an easy step to throw their relationship forward again. And I promise I don't plan for it to get mushy, neither Amaya or Hidan are like that.**

**Seriously though, can you read my mind? I'm never going to get over how you suggested something that was already well planned out to happen. It's creepy. If you have an account and just didn't sign in, go ahead and do it next time you want to review because… I'm beginning to think you're a spy. The thing I wasn't sure about was where Hidan would be when this happened, out or around the base and just not within range of Amaya. So your review gave me a good idea for him to be gone, thank you very much, Guest. **

_***Still suspicious* **_


	18. In The Back of Your Mind

**(Hidan's Pov)**

"_Whose_ bright fucking idea was it to stay up _all night_ just to watch some asshole break into a "sacred" temple?" That shithole was falling apart and he didn't even take anything!" I spat, tempted to throw something at my dick of a partner when he just continued walking as if I hadn't said a damn thing. He'd wasted an entire night on stalking some heathen kid, just to see if there was something worth selling in that falling-apart-temple made to some worthless fake of a god that idiots worshiped in the next town over. They'll all burn for their blasphemy. "Greedy bastard, next time go yourself." I muttered, storming away from him as we walked back inside the base. Waste my fucking time on your money when you're not even sure if anything would be there and you're too lazy to check yourself. Senile fucker.

I lean my scythe against the wall before walking into the living room, muttering under my breath about Kakuzu and his blasphemous obsession with his shitty cash. I sighed irritably when I found Kisame taking up the entire fucking couch. "Other people live here, asshole." I snapped, irritated with his disinterested glance. "Other places to sit." He replied. I crossed my arms. "Like the fucking floor. Now move." I said, tempted to turn that _suggestion_ into an action when he snickered. "Is that a threat or are you just bitching like usual?" I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, like you when you can't find a slut willing to lay around with you so you have to fuck yourself with your sword?" I shot back. Kisame rolled his eyes at me. "You make an awful lot of jokes about others being gay, do you have something you want to tell us?" I stepped around the couch to knock him off of it, but he stood up before I could. Damn tall bastard.

"You're the one that gets drunk and hits on every living thing with a fucking pulse." I spat. Kisame was a whore, male or female and he didn't care who they were or how fucking filthy they were. "Are you actually pissed off because you can't get anyone?" Kisame said, disgusting smirk set on his expression. I rolled my eyes. "You have to get them fucking wasted off their ass before they even look at you." I sneered, snickering when the smirk fell off his face. "At least my partners are willing." I laughed at that, smirking at his pissy expression. "Last time I checked getting a bitch fucking drunk and screwing them is called taking advantage of someone. I've had double the women screaming my name than you have, shark-boy."

He rolled his eyes. "You're just mad that I can make your whore scream louder than you can." I started to tell him off again before his words actually hit me. "What the fuck do you mean?" I demanded, growling under my breath as he turned and began walking away. "And I didn't have to get Amaya drunk." I felt my eyes widen slightly. He wouldn't. He didn't have the balls.

I was tempted to go back after him, but I couldn't shake off the fucking need to find her first. I walked down the hall, shoving Tobi out of my way. What sane person was up this fucking early, anyway? I threw open the door to my room, stopping in my tracks so fast it almost sent me to the fucking floor. "What the hell happened!"

Amaya was leaning against the wall near the bathroom, breathing hard as if the effort had been like running a fucking marathon. She was naked and had scratches and bite wounds marking her, blood staining her thighs and the ground beneath her. She looked up, horror flashing across her expression before she looked relieved. She was pale, her eyes dull. I cursed under my breath, bending down and placing one arm beneath her legs and the other on her back, lifting her up. Fuck, there was blood everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked again, sighing in impatience when she didn't answer. She was in fucking shock, how long had she been lying there? I walked into the medical room, finding both Konan and Deidara talking. Konan dropped something made of glass onto the floor, I don't know what it was for but it scared the hell out of Amaya because she jolted like a damn skittish animal. "What happened to her!" They both asked at the same time, Deidara glared at me like I'd fucking done it. I shoved her into Konan's arms before storming back out the door. "Just take care of her."

I had something else to take care of.

* * *

**(Amaya) **

_Breathe. Don't forget to breathe. _

I chanted inside my mind as I slowly pushed myself up, letting myself slump heavily against the wall. My breathing was coming too fast, I knew I was hyper-ventilating, I could do nothing about it. My thoughts swarmed like buzzing bees, and they made about as much sense… It was all a jumble. I felt waves of pain and nausea overcoming me. I needed to get to the shower before someone came back. If I could get to the bathroom, I could lock the door.

_You weren't smart. Can't even defend yourself._

Go away, I've no time for you.

I jolted when the door suddenly opened, an utter streak of terror coursing through me. I looked up when someone stepped through the door, familiar fuchsia eyes meeting mine. I felt twisted relief course through me, relaxing back against the wall. The effort of being frightened was too much, nearly. His own eyes widened in shock; he bled more than this on a daily basis, I didn't see what the big deal was. He spoke, but all I heard was his voice. None of the words. He knelt in front of me and I felt him pick me up, my head lilting back. I felt faint again, knowing this time I would be fine and that I could sleep all I wished.

He said something else, but I couldn't even manage to part my lips, even if I _could_ comprehend what the hell was coming out of his mouth. I stared at the ceiling, blackness trying to eat my vision away. I jumped when a sudden loud crash broke through my senses. What was breaking? Where was I, why wasn't I able to pull my mind together, it was like those poor women in the medical shows that had amnesia.

I felt myself being handed to someone else, listening as a female voice spoke. I wanted to say I couldn't understand her, but I still couldn't speak. I shivered as I was laid on a cold table, feeling a sharp prick in my arm. I gave in to the darkness beckoning me, slumber was a convincing temptress and I couldn't ignore her. I felt myself sink quickly, my thoughts vanishing.

_Welcome back. _

* * *

_I walked down a familiar path. It was an ocean of darkness, but I knew where I was going, I didn't need my sight. I followed my red line, growing steadily more aware and falsely calm. I watched as she faded in from the darkness. She had grown. Her hair fell past her chin now, she looked taller. She looked less childish._

_It was like looking into a mirror aside from the fact her eyes were black. They were abysmal, this is because they were void. She had no soul. __I__ was her soul. She smirked as she looked over me. "Welcome home." She said, mouth set in a familiar sardonic smirk. I remained silent, glancing around me._

"_It isn't time yet." I told her. She laughed, circling around me. "What are we waiting for? Is it him?" I felt my eyes narrow. "Silence." I told her, feeling her amusement vanish. She stood in front of me. "Make a choice, girl." She pushed me forward, the ground giving way beneath me and letting me fall. I watched her fade away. _

_But she was always there. _

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

_Death take me. _

I groaned as I was thrown back into the world of the living, eyes fluttering open to be greeted with bright lights. I shifted to bring an arm up to shield my vision, cringing when I felt a twinge. I glanced down, confused to see an I.V. needle inserted in my arm. I looked around me then, realizing that I wasn't on the cold floor of Hidan's room. I was in the medic room in a hospital bed. "What the hell…" I muttered, trying to recollect my memories as to why I was here. Had Hidan gotten angry? Did I fall down the stairs?

I felt a draft and looked down at myself, becoming aware I was completely naked under a thin white sheet. I swallowed thickly, hoping this dizzy feeling was due to some sort of medication. I let my head fall back to the pillow, closing my eyes to let myself rest. I felt depleted of energy, for some strange reason. I winced as an ache began in my head, unfocused flashes of what I thought to be a dream began zipping past the backs of my eyes. Being locked in the room with Kisame, being unable to move, crawling across the floor.

_I was raped. _

I clenched my hands together, trying to force down a wave of nausea as it threatened to make me sick. I'd been stupid and gone into his room, I'd literally offered myself to him! It was so easy for him to just _take_ what he wanted!

_What's Hidan going to say? _

I stared with wide eyes up at the ceiling, the silence enveloping this room beginning to smother me. I wanted to throw up, I wanted to shower, I wanted to run. Adrenaline began heating up inside me, my veins feeling as if they were on fire.

I nearly screamed when the door opened; as Konan walked inside I felt myself release the breath I'd been holding. She looked surprised to see me awake, a relieved look falling over her expression. I probably would have been a pain to deal with if I died, I understood her thankfulness. At the old slave house, when someone died, there was a lot of extra work to bury them and hide the fact they had lost stock. I shivered at the memory, surprised at how distant it seemed.

"How do you feel?" Konan's soft voice broke me from my reverie as she stood beside the bed, looking at the I.V. and heart monitor. "I… Fine. Bit nauseous." I said finally. She cast me a glance, not commenting on my former hesitation. "Any dizziness, nausea, and cramping you have should diminish shortly after the medicine is worked from your system." She told me, gently easing the needle from my arm and holding a piece of cloth over the tiny wound until it stopped bleeding. I wanted to sit up, to move, but without clothes I had nothing to do but lay there like the doll I was.

"This is a pain reliever, it might make you drowsy." I barely listened to Konan, pursing my lips as she gave me a shot in my thigh, the cold medicine burning slightly. I was startled as Konan brushed my hair away from my eyes, handing me a shirt and some underwear. "I got these for you to wear." I waited a second to see if she would leave, but all she did was turn around and begin reorganizing the medicine and equipment. I dressed sluggishly, displeased and impatient with my body's refusal to move faster.

"Don't push yourself, the next couple of days you just need to relax." I heard Konan say as she turned back around, odd empathy in her eyes. I wondered then… Were all women under some form of understanding with each other? We clashed and we could be jealous and cruel to each other, but didn't we all know what each other went through? Even if Konan was never a slave, she was still a woman, and I feel like women all held some sort of bond.

I recoiled when the door opened, eyes wide as Hidan stepped inside, eyes zeroing in on me. I noticed him visibly relax, only making me more wary. He was mad, I knew he had to be. "Can you fucking walk?" I blinked, stuttering a moment before finally convincing my voice to work. "Yeah, I can." Well, I hoped.

I stood, legs shaking but not throwing me to the floor. He eyed me a minute before rolling his eyes, walking up to me. I went rigid as he lifted me completely off the ground, muttering something under his breath as he walked out of the room and down the hall. I didn't move or speak, beginning to feel like my body was set on autopilot. I shivered as we walked into his bedroom, the familiarity giving me an eerie -and stupid- sense of calm. He set me on the bed; was I really awake? I'd never known Hidan to actually give a crap about someone. Maybe Pein had said something to him; though Hidan didn't seem to care about what his leader said.

"Don't leave this room." He said with grit teeth, turning and leaving me shut inside the room. I curled up into the blankets, inhaling the familiar scent. I still expected Hidan to come back later and tear me a new one for being stupid and letting someone else sleep with me; until then, I was going to sleep. Sleep and let my body try to heal itself. I rubbed the Jashinist symbol on my wrist, slowly drifting into a dream, the last thing I heard was the sound of Hidan yelling and something loud crashing.

_Are you protected or are you haunted?_

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**DON'T BE ANGRY I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN THIS LONG SINCE I UPDATED BUT SO MUCH SHIT HAS BEEN HAPPENING; writer's block included.**

**The main reason I got fed up with even trying to finish this chapter is my laptop randomly shut down for no apparent reason at all and I lost this entire chapter except for Hidan's part. Not going to lie, I lost my shit and in a fit of rage declared myself on break from this story. I'm still upset, and it happened weeks ago. I wanted to get this done for you even though I wanted to just quit because I loved what I'd written and this is never as good as what I'd had before, but… Fuck it. I tried.**

**This chapter was difficult. Hidan is difficult to write. Numerous reviewers have told me they like how I write him or that I keep him in character, that makes me nervous about messing up, ha-ha! But, I try to write him as I see him. Kisame is also someone I never write, I think I have one story with prolonged interaction with him, and I wrote him more as I see him with Itachi. Here I have to focus on his bad side. Did I do okay?**

**Orcivinprincess: You made an account! I love it! I tried to incorporate your idea while still using one of my own, so you must get some credit for this chapter, thank you. I know I didn't write what you wanted exactly, but I had other plans as well that I used because I did intend for him to find her, but I liked using your idea of **_**how**_** he found out. I wrote it partially my way because I did want this chapter to be another push in their relationship. Unorthodox, violent relationship. **

**Dbzcat: it's not a Kekkei Genkai exactly, but it will be shown shortly. It's been shown in some of my other stories, I just have yet to fully explain it, so I might do so in this one. And sorry, but Deidara won't fall for her. *Smiles* **

**NinjaGirlxxx: Your email did not come through honey! You have to space it out so it will show up, but no, I don't have any chapters already written. I write as I go! :)**

***- When I say "red line" it's a hint towards the whole "red line of fate" or "your red soul line" and that crap. **


End file.
